Amor de verano
by chiiiachan
Summary: el decidió ir con sus amigos a la playa, pero un desafortunado encuentro... ella también fue con sus amigos a la playa, pero el destino le jugo una mala pasada... quien diría que el seria asi...? FIN CAP 5 - COMPLETO
1. Chapter 1

0o0o0o0o0o0o **Amor de Verano **o0o0o0o0o0o0

**One-shot SasuHina**

Habíamos decidido pasar un par de días en la casa de la playa, no vendría ninguno de los padres, seriamos solo nosotros, amigos, en busca de diversión y una que otra noche fugaz con alguna chica.

- Hey, hermanito, ¿podrías siquiera ayudarnos a bajar las cosas de los autos?.- le hablo un chico alto de profundos ojos negros y cabellos largos tomados en una coleta baja del mismo color.

- Si tu dejaras de besuquearte con tu novia, pensaría en hacerlo.- lo miro enojado un chico mas joven que el anterior, de unos 18 años, con los mismo ojos color negros, pero con el cabello mas corto y desordenado que el anterior.

Los ojinegros se miraron con desagrado y enojo, antes de dirigirse a los autos distintos.

- Oigan chicos cálmense, si estamos a qui para disfrutar y divertirnos, no para ver como ustedes dos pelean por estupideces okey…?.- otro chico se acercaba a uno de los autos, este tenia los cabellos café y unas marcas como tatuajes en ambas mejillas.

Los dos ojinegro lo miraron cabreados, mientras bajaban mas bolsos de los autos. El de la coleta, bajaba bolsos de un convertible negro, mientras que el otro los bajaba de un jeep negro.

Estos tres días que pasarían en la playa, serian los mas largos de su vida, sabia que la idea de venir a la playa había sido suya, pero, no contaba con que su hermano mayor también se incluyera en su paseo y menos con su novia.

Llevo una de sus manos a la manilla de la enorme puerta blanca con paredes color pastel, metió la llave en la cerradura y la giro, de un empujón con la misma mano abrió la puerta. Estaba tal cual la recordaba hace dos años, con los mismos muebles caoba, las mismas cortinas azules, la cerámica relucía como siempre, sus padres siempre protestaban cuando algo estaba fuera de su lugar, recordaba que en aquella casa de la playa a su madre no le gustaba que hubieran cambios, los empleados siempre limpiaban todo, dos días antes de su llegada y este día no era la excepción.

Camino hasta dejar los bolsos en la sala, hubiera preferido que algún empleado fuera en busca de sus cosas para llevarlas a su habitación, pero lo cierto era que estaban solos, el lo había pedido, el quería estar libre, sin compañía de nadie, así aria lo que el quisiera con sus amigos, llevarían a cuanta chica quisieran…

Pasando la gran sala se dirigió a uno de los ventanales que daban a una gran piscina, abrió el ventanal, quedando sumergido en el gran paisaje que siempre había tenido de la playa, no dudo ni un segundo en salir a verla de mas cerca.

La brisa calida chocaba con su rostro, moviendo sus ya despeinados cabellos, la playa de arenas blancas y aguas turquesa. Tenia que agradecer a su familia por ser tan rica y tener esa hermosa casa frente a esta hermosa playa, que siempre en estas épocas se llenaba de lindas chicas, dispuestas a lo que fuera por estar con alguien como el.

Eso era lo que el estaba buscando ¿no?, lindas chicas, si era eso.

Era medio día y ellos ya tenían todo listo, los bolsos en sus respectivas habitaciones. Sus amigos y su hermano ya estaban listo para bajar a la playa, y el también lo estaba, serian los mejores días, y estaba con sus mejores amigos, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino y Sabaku no Gaara. Con ellos y su adorado y molesto hermano tendrían que saber pasarla muy bien durante estos tres días… a y sin olvidar a la novia de este ultimo, que lo único que hacia era estar pegada a su hermano como lapa.

Poso sus manos en la baranda que daba a la vista de la playa, observando a varias chicas que se percataron de que el las miraba, no pudo evitar soltar su tan sexy "hmp" cosa que las chicas gritaron y guiñándole un ojo al chico.

- Ya empezaste a dejar a las chicas locas parece.

Tomando posición al lado del Uchiha menor, se encontraba Shikamaru, que ocasiono que las chicas también gritaran.

- Hmp, claro, no por nada estoy aquí.

Shikamaru soltó una pequeña risita, que hizo que las chicas gritaran aun mas fuerte.

- Claro, todos estamos aquí para eso, Sasuke… y ya déjate de mirarlas que las vas a matar, apresúrate ya nos vamos a la playa.- alejándose del gran mirador que tenían como terraza, Shikamaru lo dejo solo.

- Claro…- siguió a su amigo, unos pasos mas atrás.

* * *

llevaban dos días en su cabaña de la playa, junto a unos amigos, el sol le quemaba la piel, solo la protegía el bloqueador solar que hace dos horas y unos minutos atrás se había aplicado.

Hace dos días atrás, la persona que ella amaba, se había declarado a una de sus amigas, ella sabia que el siempre la quiso… pero nunca espero que Sakura le diera un si por respuesta, era doloroso, de solo pensarlo le oprimía el corazón, pero era feliz…¿era feliz?, después de todo, era lo que siempre había querido, que el fuera feliz, tampoco esperaba que se le olvidara de un día para otro, pero esto tampoco ayudaba, no ayudaba el hecho de pasar una semana… si una semana junto a ellos en la playa.

Evitaba verlos, evitaba mirar cuando se besaban, evitaba estar triste…

La arena mojada hacia que se hundieran sus pies, dejando marcas por donde caminaba y se alejaba de donde se encontraban sus amigos… necesitaba despejar la mente, estar lejos de ellos era lo mejor.

Si era cierto que ya no era, la tímida Hyuga Hinata, era cierto, que ahora hablaba mas, que ahora se podía mostrar sin tener esa vergüenza que salía hasta por lo mas mínimo… pero, aun así, tartamudeaba de vez en cuando, y los sonrojos igual se hacían presente. Era un gran paso, pero aun así no pudo decirle que lo quería, que estaba enamorada de el, desde la primera vez que lo vio, y ahora ya era demasiado tarde.- una sonrisa triste se le dibujo en los labios.

Camino hasta perder de vista a sus amigos, camino sola por la orilla de la playa, solo con su traje de baño que le cubría un poco la piel y una pequeña botella de agua, que cargaba en su mano derecha.

No sabia cuanto había pasado caminando, pero era seguro que había sido bastante tiempo, ya no podía ver a nadie. El sector donde se encontraba estaba desierto, solo era ella, la arena y el mar…

Tomo asiento en la arena y dejo que el agua mojara sus pies, tomaba agua de vez en cuando, por el calor, que la deshidrataba un poco.

Pensar, era lo único que podía hacer, pero lo contrario de lo que tenia que hacer, tenia que olvidarse de el, tenia que hacer que esta estancia en la playa no fuera una tortura… ¿pero que hacer?... solo había venido con sus amigas y su primo… quien podría fijarse en alguien como ella, tímida, de ojos opalinos, y sin carácter… nadie…

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado sentada, pero el sol estaba mas fuerte que nunca, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a ver si alguna de sus amigas seguían en la playa. Nisiquiera sabia que hora era, pero era lo de menor importancia en estos momentos, de hecho era mejor no apresurarse, así evitaría verlos tan pronto.

* * *

ya estaban en la playa, y las miradas de las chicas, eran evidente, cada uno de ellos, era como un sueño, sus perfectos cuerpos muy formado, cada uno con un carácter distinto… todos eran perfectos, pero solo uno era el que mas llamaba la atención , por su inexpresivo rostro, por su cuerpo hermoso… era un chico del sueño.

Aun sin determinar donde sentarse en la tibia arena, caminaban de par en par…

Una chica de hermoso cuerpo pasaba a su lado, sin dejar a nadie indiferente, cada uno de los chicos la miro descaradamente… llevaba un traje de baño de tres piezas (trikini) blanco, su espalda totalmente descubierta, era un traje de baño elegante que se juntaba en la parte baja de sus pechos, con una pequeña hebilla plateada. El trikini en la parte baja le taba el ombligo.

- Wow!! Que chica mas hermosa, tenemos aquí!...- el chico de marcas rojas en las mejillas, lo dijo sonoramente, ella solo se sonrojo y siguió caminando.

El mayor de los Uchihas la quedo mirando haciendo girar todo su cuerpo, mientras unas manos femeninas lo agarraban enojadas.

- Itachi, no tienes por que mirarla de esa manera… yo soy mas hermosa que ella.- dijo la novia del chico con los cachetes inflados, estaba muy enfadada.

- Ella… no, Kane claro que tu eres la mas hermosa…- dijo con una risita picara.

- Hey… hermosa podrías decirme tu nombre?.- grito Kiba, sin importarle nada, la chica estaba solo a unos metros de ellos, caminaba a paso lento.

- Hyuga Hinata… ella… ese es su nombre.- dijo aun mirándola como se alejaba, sin querer decir su nombre a unos hombres desconocidos.

- ¿Cómo sabes su nombre Sasuke?...- pregunto Kiba.

- Por que es nuestra vecina de verano.- las palabras sonaban serias de la boca del mayor de los Uchihas.- la pequeña Hyuga Hinata…

- ¿QUÉ!!!... ella es su vecina de verano… ¿osea que ahora mismo esta al lado de nuestra cabaña?.- gritaba emocionado el moreno.- dios grandioso… ella es hermosa y esta junto a nosotros… será toda mía.

- ¿Y que acaso no los reconoció a ustedes? O es que es muy vergonzosa…?.- dijo el chico de coleta alta al lado del Uchiha menor.- Sasuke…?.

- Puede que si o que no, la verdad no la vemos desde hace muchos años, ella solo tendría unos 10 años, probablemente nisiquiera se acuerde de nosotros… y para ser sinceros nunca la hablamos.- dijo siguiendo su camino de la mano de su novia.

Habían pasado casi toda la tarde en la playa, coquetearon, rieron, tomaron sol… hablaron de chicas toda la tarde.

El menor de los Uchihas se levanto de la arena y camino sin decir nada a ninguno de los chicos, ya había sido suficiente por hoy, y solo necesitaba descansar de todo el bullisio, sus amigos y las chicas eran algo molestas para el.

" _Que acaso no pueden estar sin gritar por un momento."_

- hey Sasuke, a donde vas, te perderás a las chicas…- le hablo el chico moreno.- ¿hey Sasuke, que demonios te pasa?, no me digas que iras a ver a esa chica hermosa… lo sabia, eres un maldito.- le gritaba apuntándolo, con furia.

El chico solo siguió caminando sin decir nada, dejando a todos sus amigos, y sobre todo dejando al moreno muy furioso.

* * *

ya todos se encontraban comiendo en el salón de la gran casa, la chica los saludo y subió a su habitación sin decir nada mas. No había podido mirar a Naruto y a Sakura a la cara, le era tan difícil soportar verlos tan juntos, pero ellos no lo sabían, no sabían lo difícil que era para ella esas situaciones.

Ya estando arriba, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y un calor abrumador le cayo encima, miro hacia la ventana, encontrándose con esta que aun estaba cerrada, camino a paso rápido para abrirla de sopetón, para luego posarse en ella y respirar hondamente. El aire fresco meció sus azulados cabellos largos, de repente se sintió cansada, camino lento hasta la cama y se tiro en ella con los brazos abiertos, cerro los ojos y la cara del rubio se dibujo en sus pensamientos… no quería tener que pensar a cada momento en el, se volteo acurrucándose en las blancas sabanas, para luego apretar con mas fuerza sus parpados, si estaba cansada por que no podía conciliar el sueño, por que no podía solo dormir y no pensar… no pensar en el.

Unas lagrimas trataban de salir de sus tan cerrados ojos, se froto los ojos con la palma de su mano fuertemente y acerco una almohada para apretarla con mucha fuerza… por fin podía sentir sus parpados mas pesados… muy pesados.

Era estupido pensar en alguien que ya estaba junto a la persona que siempre quiso, era tonto pensar que el podría algún día fijarse en ella… si solo tenia ojos para ella… para Haruno Sakura.

Ya no pensaba en nada, todo se estaba tornando oscuro, mas oscuro de lo que sus ojos cerrados le podían ofrecer.

Los rayos naranjas le pegaban en su rostro, se había quedado dormida, sus parpados estaban hinchados, y algo rojos, los abrió con verdadero pesar, se incorporo en la cama estirando sus brazos y piernas. La fresca brisa entraba por el gran balcón, aun podía sentir la calidez de esta, debían ser mas de las 5 de la tarde.

Se levanto con los brazos a los costados, camino hasta el baño para mojar su rostro, y así despertar completamente, un pequeño ruido en su estomago la hizo sonrojarse, aunque no había nadie cerca, le dio vergüenza aquel rugido de su estomago. Sonrío mirándose en el gran espejo que cubría aquel blanco baño, acerco la toalla de mano y seco su rostro con delicadeza.

No se escuchaba ruido de alguno de los que estaban en la casa, solo la música que no estaba tan alta.- de seguro deben estar abajo echados tomando algo.- pensó aun mirándose en el espejo, ya no tenia sus ojos tan hinchados, si alguien preguntaba sobre ellos, solo tendría que decir que fue porque se quedo dormida, sin hacer mas solo se dirigió hasta la puerta para salir, aunque su habitación estaba fresco sabia que al salir hacia mucho calor, no pensó en nada mas y salio cerrando la puerta.

Aun se encontraba con el traje de baño blanco que se había puesto en el mañana, no le importo y solo bajo las escaleras. No podía ver nadie en el lugar.

"_de seguro fueron de nuevo a la playa"_

todo en aquella mesa en donde horas antes había visto a sus amigos, todo en ella estaba desordenado, vasos, platos sucios, y una que otra botella de wisky. bacías. Miro para todos lados y no había rastros de nadie en la casa, bostezando y con una mano cubriendo su boca, se dirigió a la cocina, ya que su estomago le pedía que comiera algo. Llevando con ella una manzana verde en la mano, y saliendo a la gran piscina de la enorme terraza, se sentó en una de las grandes sillas para tomar sol.

Había estado evitando encontrarse con ellos durante estos dos días, y cuando creí que ya era imposible, solo no había nadie.

Luego de un rato se escucho un ruido pero esta no le dio importancia y siguió comiendo de la manzana que le parecía una exquisitez.

Un chico ya con unas copas encima, salía del baño que quedaba cerca de la escalera, salía atando la pita de su short, tambaleándose de un lado para otro, choco con una de las paredes cercanas a el, camino con dirección a la mesa donde había estado tomando y dificultosamente tomo uno de los vasos que estaba un poco menos de la mitad con wisky, se lo acerco a los labio y bebió de un solo trago todo el contenido. Dispuesto a seguir bebiendo tomo una de las botellas y la sacudió en el aire, al percatarse que no tenia ni una sola gota de licor, tomo la otra botella que estaba al lado de la primera y la volteo sobre su vaso, cayendo en el una pequeña hilera de licor, que este tomo enseguida.

Dejo el vaso y la botella pesadamente en la mesa, y volteo sin sentido. Vio unos pequeños brazos alzados en una de las sillas, y estiro el cuello para saber de quien se trataba, pero no pudo ver nada. Se acerco arrastrando los pies y agudizo la vista, poniendo esta en unas pequeñas líneas.

Apoyo una de sus manos en el marco del gran ventanal, con el rostro fruncido.

- Hey Hip… ¿tu quien… hip diablos… hip eres…?

Esta exaltada se volteo aun con la manzana en la mano, y lo vio, era el. Se levanto rápidamente de la silla y una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, de golpe un fuerte color rojo adorno sus mejillas. Luego de verlo empezó a jugar con sus dedos, dejando caer la manzana al suelo.

- Na-Naruto-kun… etto… yo.- fue cortada rápidamente por la voz ronca de este.

- Ha!.. hip… eres tu Hinata… hip…- aun tambaleándose, lo que noto al momento la ojiperla.

- ¿Na-Naruto-kun estas bo-borracho?

- Solo… hip con unas hip… copas hip… de hip… mas.

- ¿Y-y los d-demás donde es-están?.- había empezado a ponerse aun mas nerviosa, estaban solos.- ¿q-que haces Naruto-kun?.- este había empezado acercarse a ella lentamente.

- Eres hip… muy linda hip… Hinata, nunca hip… me había dado cuenta hip.

Ella bajo la cabeza muy apenada, no por lo que el había dicho, sino por la situación en la que lo había dicho. Siempre alucino con que el lo dijera pero no en ese estado, no ahora que estaba con ella.

"_Claro que nunca te habías dado cuenta, por que siempre estabas pensando en ella, siempre en ella"_

cuando subió la mirada, el ya estaba muy cerca de ella, sonriendo de una manera rara, por instinto dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, quedando en el borde de la piscina, esta miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que ya no podía hacerse mas atrás o caería al agua.

- Oye hip… Hinata hip… Sakura-chan hip… no esta, asíque por que tu y yo hip… no aprovechamos hip… y nos conocemos mejor hip…

- ¿Q-que estas diciendo Na-Naruto-kun?, estas borracho.- puso una de sus manos en su pecho en forma de un ligero puño, y miro hacia un costado.- de-deberías des-descansar.- su respiración era aun mas agitada.

Todo aquello era observado por unos oscuros ojos, que puso cara de repulsión, cuando el se acerco a la chica tambaleándose, y con esa estupida sonrisa.- chasqueo la lengua.

El chico ya estaba muy cerca de la chica, que solo miraba a otro lado. Este tomo con fuerza la muñeca que ella tenia sobre su pecho. Esta lo miro asustada por el arrebato, abriendo su boca ligeramente, mientras respiraba agitadamente. Todo a su alrededor se volvía confuso y borroso.

" _No puedo desmayarme ahora, necesito hacer que se aleje de mi, su agarre me esta haciendo daño"_

el chico que los observaba pego un pequeño salto cuando vio que el rubio la tomaba, con sorpresa y fuerza, haciendo que este apretara los puños y frunciera el entre ceño.

- Me-me haces da-daño Na-Naruto-kun…- tratando de alejarse de este, cerro los ojos he inclino un poco su cuerpo hacia a tras.- su-suéltame.- dijo con débil voz, sus ojos apretados se abrieron y lo miraron, inquietos, con miedo, unas lagrimas hacían su entrada sin caer de los ojos de esta.- Na-Naruto-kun… ¿Po-por que ha-haces esto?.

- ¿No es obvio…?.- el chico había dejado de hipar.- quiero divertirme contigo, hermosa.- se acerco aun mas, pasando la mano derecha que tenia desocupada, por la espalda de esta, acercándola con fuerza a su cuerpo, esta se estremeció ante el contacto de sus cuerpos.- pasemos un grato momento, Hinata, no seas tonta.- el aliento de este le quemaba la piel por el licor.

Había soñado con el, había soñado muchas veces con su alegre voz, esa voz que en sueños le llamaba hermosa, que se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por la cintura, había soñado con el innumerables veces, había soñado con estar tan cerca de el… pero esto no era un sueño, era la realidad, la cruel realidad, donde el la tomaba por la fuerza haciéndole daño, la tomaba y le hablaba sobre su piel blanca, le hablaba y su aliento le quemaba la piel por el licor…

- N-no puedes hacerle esto a Sa-Sakura, ella es tu amiga… Y-yo no puedo ha-hacerle es-esto, ella es mi a-amiga.- termino de decir tratando de alejar su rostro de la de el, que este respondió acercando su rostro aun mas.

- Ella no se enterara Hinata, ahora solo somos tu y yo, y de tus carnosos labios no saldrá nada ¿verdad?...- hablo tan cerca que sintió como entro ese asqueroso olor por su nariz, haciendo que esta abriera por instinto de poder respirar los labios. Oportunidad que este aprovecho para besarla he introducir su lengua a la cavidad de la ojiperla.

Ella luchaba por zafarse de el, por zafarse de ese beso que la estaba asqueando.

" _Mi sueño… mi sueño no era este"_

era obvio, quien querría ser besada de esa manera, por la persona que siempre habías amado, quien querría ser besada por un borracho, alguien que la estaba besando por la fuerza, que la estaba besando solo por un arrebato de borracho, solo para satisfacerse.

Sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, lagrimas caían por sus coloradas mejillas, el único brazo libre que tenia luchaba por liberarse de su agarre, pero era imposible, el la tenia agarrada con mucha fuerza. Sentía como el se movía sobre sus labios y su lengua chocaba con la paredes de su boca.

Llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de liberarse de su agarre, pero este no cedía. Hasta que se tuvo que separar de ella para poder respirar, la ojiperla no perdió oportunidad y lo alejo con el brazo, apartándolo medio metro de ella.

- IDIOTA!!.- lo había abofeteado, este soltó la mano de esta y se la llevo a su cara para tocar donde ella lo había golpeado.- Naruto-kun eres un IDIOTA!!.- gritos llenos de furia de parte de ella.

El espectador torció una pequeña sonrisa al ver como esta lo golpeaba, los miraba divertido ante tal acto. De golpe cambio su expresión al ver como el rubio cambiaba su semblante por uno furioso, alzando la mano le devolvió el golpe, haciendo que esta se desequilibrara y cayera fuertemente al agua.

Corrió a mirar de mas cerca, poniendo sus manos en la muralla que para el era baja, viendo que esta no salía a flote rápidamente, y que el rubio solo miraba sin una expresión, salto la muralla que separaba ambas casas, callo sobre unas sillas botándolas. El rubio lo miro con extrañeza, mientras este se paraba y se lanzaba a la piscina.

- ¿Quien eres tu Idiota?.- pregunto cuando este ya estaba en el agua sacando a la chica.- ¿te he preguntado quien mierda eres?.

- …..- este no respondió.

Saco a la chica inconciente del agua, la subió a la orilla de esta y salio rápidamente acercándose al rubio, este ultimo lo miro con superioridad. El pelinegro furioso por la actitud de este le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que hizo que se cayera de espaldas.

Volviendo a donde se encontraba la chica, este se agacho y comprobó sus signos vitales, algo no andaba bien, su respiración y latidos eran lentos, de seguro se había golpeado la cabeza, ya que esa parte de la piscina no era para nada profunda, no para una caída como esa.

- ¿Por que hiciste eso?, quien te crees que eres…?.- nisiquiera se inmuto cuando el pelinegro empezó a hacerle respiración boca a boca a la chica.- que le estas haciendo idiota, suéltala ella es…- fue cortado por las convulsiones de esta.

El había empezado haciéndole respiración boca a boca, podía sentir sus tibios labios bajo los suyos, podía ver como su perfecto pecho era cubierto por esa elegante prenda, se perdía en la brillante piel cubierta de agua, sus labios tocando los de ella… nisiquiera le había prestado atención al culpable de todo esto, no le importaba lo que el estaba diciendo, y menos cuando había golpeado a una mujer, frente a el. Luego del tercer intento de respiración boca a boca, pudo ver como el cuerpo de la chica convulsionada y botaba toda el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones.

- Porque no te callas… ya has hecho demasiado idiota.- su voz fue dura y llena de odio.

No pudo dejar de mirarlo con rencor, pero tenia razón, había actuado como un imbecil.- luego del golpe del chico y la excitación de haber estado tan cerca de ella, el alcohol había dejado de hacer efecto en el, ya no estaba borracho… estaba asustado, lo que le había hecho a su amiga, lo estaba atormentando ahora…

Ella abrió sus ojos por un momento, encontrándose con la mirada del pelinegro, que estaba inclinado sobre ella, el sol no la dejaba ver bien ya que el estaba a contra luz, trato de enfocar la vista pero fue en vano, de nuevo todo se torno borroso y perdió el conocimiento.

Sin perder tiempo la tomo entre sus brazo y la llevo adentro de la casa, entro a paso rápido hablándole al rubio que aun estaba en el suelo, repasando lo que había pasado y había hecho con su amiga.

- ¿Donde esta su habitación?.- pregunto neutral.- no te quedes sin hacer nada esto es tu culpa, así que muévete.- sin mirar a tras sintió como este ultimo le levantaba del suelo.

Sin decir aun nada, paso a su lado.- sígueme.- fue lo único que dijo antes de subir las escaleras, que el pelinegro siguió de inmediato.

Recostada sobre la cama de sabanas blancas, se encontraba aun inconsciente Hyuga Hinata, mientras que los dos chicos, uno apoyado en la pared cercana a la cama, con los ojos cerrados y bazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y el otro sentado en la orilla de la cama mirando a la nada de la habitación. Uno decidió romper con el implacable silencio.

- No me interesa que seas tu de la Hyuga, pero eres un maldito cobarde.- abrió los ojos para posarlo en la cara ausente del rubio, que reacciono cuando este hablo.- primero obligándola a besarte y luego golpeándola… si que eres un cobarde.

- ¿Que sabes tu de lo que paso?.- sostuvo su mirada en la del pelinegro.- ¿que acaso nos estabas espiando?.- termino de decir, escupiendo las palabras.

- Deja de hablar estupideces, Idiota…- bajo sus manos y se acerco a donde estaba aun estaba dormida.- ¿que fue lo que ella te hizo para que la golpearas?... ¿defenderse de ti?... ¿gritarte idiota?..., no, no es necesario que me lo digas.- ahora había empezado a mirar con furia al rubio.

La conocía desde pequeña, no, no la conocía, solo la había visto innumerables veces detrás de su primo mientras ellos jugaban, la había visto con su cabello corto, sumisa, avergonzada, triste de que su primo no la tratara bien. Nisiquiera la había hablado, pero en estos momentos quería hacerlo, en estos momentos quería tocar su pálido rostro, quería consolarla… pero sobre todo quería golpear al idiota que tenia enfrente.

* * *

Ola!!

En el próximo capi termina esta pequeña historia! Espero que les guste!! Llevo muchos días escribiéndola pero la verdad no sabia si subirla o no!!!

No se si tiene errores ya que no me he dado el tiempo de revisarlo… y la verdad ahora no puedo hacerlo.. y quería subirlo pronto.

Este capi esta dedicado a una amiga!!! Yumichannel!! Espero que te guste!! Y a todos los que lo lean igual!! Bye..


	2. Chapter 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o **Amor de Verano **o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Parte II**

**(se suponía que era la ultima pero he cometido un error… alargue mucho la historia)**

- yo solo le debo una explicación a ella, no a ti que eres un desconocido… no debes meterte donde no te llaman.

- y dejarla que ella se ahogara…?.- ladeo la cabeza en su dirección.

- Yo… no.- fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

- Tu no podías salvarla, estabas demasiado borracho para darte cuenta que ella podría ahogarse… ¿verdad?

- Yo no estaba…- nuevamente fue interrumpido.

- No insistas en negarlo, el asqueroso olor llega hasta aquí.

La tensión se sentía en aquella habitación, los dos se fulminaban con miradas acecinas. Estaban tan perdidos mirándose con odio, que no notaron que la chica sobre la cama empezaba a abrir los ojos… un quejido los hizo mirar a la aludida que se incorporaba pesadamente y se sentó en ella.

Sus perlados ojos recorrieron la habitación con pesar, miro la cama y fijo la mirada en la persona que estaba sentada en esta, subió la mirada hasta encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que estaban llenos de pesar, que la miraba con vergüenza y sentimientos encontrados.

No podía despegar su mirada de aquellos ojos azules, un sonrojo no se dejo esperar, pero tampoco los recientes acontecimientos.

Como pequeños flash aparecían imágenes donde estaba ella y aquel chico de ojos azules. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera, la respiración se acelero, y aun no podía despegar sus ojos de los de el, por instinto subió ambas manos sobre su pecho, sus ojos humedecieron dejando caer una gota en cada uno de ellos.

- Hi-Hinata…- el rubio la llamo cortadamente, estirando un brazo para alcanzarla.

- A-aléjate.- decía ella mientras lo miraba asustada, de nuevo por instinto lanzo su cuerpo hacia atrás, pero en ese lugar no podía mas que estampar su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama.

El se detuvo cuando la escucho hablar, bajo la mirada por unos segundos, luego volvió a posarla en ella que aun lo miraba con miedo, pero este no se detuvo, con su brazo alzado siguió el camino hasta tocarle la pierna.

- Hinata… yo… perdóname… no.- fue interrumpido por el grito de esta ante el contacto del rubio.

- AaaaaH!!... no me toques!!!...- el grito resonó en toda la habitación.

Aquel fuerte grito que dejo a los dos chicos paralizados, y alerto a las personas que estaban llegando a la casa, subiendo las escaleras a tropezones, Neji llego a la puerta y nisiquiera se detuvo a tocarla, la abrió de un solo tiron, dejando ver la cara sonrojada de su prima envuelta en llanto, mas atrás las chicas trataban de mirar dentó de la habitación, pero la espalda del chico les tapaba la visual.

- Hinata-sama… que es lo que esta pasando… ¿y que hacen ustedes dos en la habitación de mi prima?...- pregunto con el semblante preocupado, caminando a paso rápido y seguro.- ¿Hinata…?

La aludida lo miro aun mas asustada, pero luego poso sus ojos en los azules que miraban nervioso, preocupado.

"_ustedes dos…?... dos…"_

busco en el frete a otro chico que podría resultarle conocido pero no había nadie mas… hasta que miro a su lado apoyado en la pared, estaba el que la miraba con la misma cara que recordaba… la misma de siempre, sintió miedo… hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía, y menos se espero que la ayudara, pero por que la había ayudado.

- ¿Hinata-sama que es lo que esta pasando a qui?

Ella lo miro y seco sus lagrimas con una de sus manos. Las otras chicas entraron rodeando al lugar para no perderse nada.

una de las chicas se acerco al rubio y se agacho para tomarle de las manos. Hinata la miro con tristeza.- ella estaba preocupada por el.- ella era su amiga, si decía la verdad podría herirla mucho, podría terminar con esa relación… aunque eso fuera lo que durante todos estos días hubiera querido, pero no por su culpa. No por que el había actuado por el impulso del alcohol. Bajo sus manos y las apoyo en sus piernas apretándolas.

- Yo me caí a la piscina… me resbale, un descuido mío… y Sasuke-kun me ayudo.- fue todo lo que dijo con la mirada puesta en sus manos, y las enormes ganas de querer romper en llanto.- eso fue todo Neji-niisan.

- Naruto baka, y tu que se suponía que estabas hacinado que no pudiste ayudar a Hinata… si que eres descuidado.

- N-no Sakura, el no tiene la culpa… el… el estaba en el baño cuando ocurrió.- miro a su amiga con una sonrisa falsa.- fue mi culpa… soy una tonta… Sakura.

Todas las miradas puestas en ella, el rubio la miraba desconcertado, todo había sido su culpa, su culpa por besarla, por obligarla y sobre todo por golpearla… había sido un idiota.

" _es mi culpa Hinata… es mi culpa, por que me defiendes, por que no dices la verdad, perdóname, perdóname"._

- Perdóname… Hinata.- fue lo único que dijo antes soltarse del agarre de su novia y salir de la habitación.

- Sabia que no debimos dejar al baka de Naruto bebiendo…- la pelirosa se disculpo con todos y siguió al rubio.

- Que bien que te encuentres bien Hinata.- dijo la rubia con el cabello que le tapaba uno de sus ojos.- ahora deberías descansar.

- Me siento bien Ino, no se preocupen por mi…- miro a todos y una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en su rostro.

Todos le sonreían, menos el pelinegro que aun estaba a su lado apoyado en la pared, sin decir nada.

- Gracias por salvar a mi prima Uchiha.- dijo el castaño cruzando sus brazos.

- Hmp…- fue todo lo que se escucho.

- Bueno como esta bien, yo iré a tomar una ducha.- dijo el castaño antes de salir de la habitación.

Todas las demás chicas asintieron y concluyeron que ellas harían lo mismo saliendo de la habitación detrás del chico. El pelinegro también se dirigía hacia la salida cuando la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun…- este se giro mirándola con el semblante indiferente, provocando un poco de miedo en la mirada de esta.- etto… ¿podrías quedarte un momento?.

El asintió en silencio y se acerco a la cama quedando de pie unos cuantos metros de ella, que aun estaba sentada sobre las sabanas blancas.

- Muchas gracias por salvarme… de verdad lo agradezco.- avergonzada bajo la mirada.

- No fue nada… ¿pero por que mientes?...- su mirada fría pasaba por cada uno de los poros de la ojiperla, que al escucharlo subió la mirada con miedo, subió de nuevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho.

- etto… yo no… yo no quería…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la voz del Uchiha se hizo escuchar.

- No tienes porque responderme…- su mirada estaba puesta en ella sin querer retirarla siquiera.- esto no es mi problema.

Ella lo miraba apenada, en realidad si quería decirle todo, quería que alguien la escuchara, quería que el la escuchara… después de todo el lo había visto… después de todo a quien mas podría decírselo sin tener que dejar mal al rubio… y hacerle daño a su amiga.

- yo no quería que Sakura sufriera… después de todo es su novia.- su mirada asustada aun estaba puesta en aquellos ojos negros llenos de misterio.- No quiero que nadie sufra…

ninguno de los dos sacaba la mirada del uno al otro, el silencio en ese momento se estaba convirtiendo en una navaja, una navaja que en cualquier momento podría cortarlos…

ella perdida en aquellos posos negros, sentía que un sin fin de cosas estaban ocultas tras ese semblante frío he inexpresivos… sabia que no había estado bien mentir, pero que mas podía hacer… acaso decir la verdad y que su amiga rompiera en llanto como ella lo había hecho…?, claro que no, ella tendría que quedarse con ese secreto… con esa experiencia que la lleno de melancolía, de confusión, de pena.

- Entonces tu si tienes que sufrir…- llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza y revolvió su cabello.- eres una tonta..

esta se envaro y miro hacia otro lado. Todo lo que el estaba diciendo era verdad… siempre había pensado en el resto siempre, antes que todo… nunca en ella.

- E-eso no es v-verdad…- no podía darle la cara, estaba mintiendo descaradamente.- yo solo no quiero que s-sufran.

El único presente no dijo nada y se dirigió a la puerta, estaba claro ella seguía siendo la misma chica tonta, la única diferencia es que ahora ella era hermosa, pero una idiota…

- ¿T-tu lo viste todo verdad?... viste…

- Si… vi como te obligaba a besarlo y como te resistías… vi como lo golpeaste y como te golpeo…- sin darse vuelta abrió la puerta y se quedo de pie.- sentí ganas de golpearlo… y aun lo siento.- cerro la puerta lentamente.

Todo volvía a ser cubierto por el silencio, por el ruido del viento entrando por la enorme ventana. Las olas se escuchaban a fuera… y nada mas…

Miro hacia la puerta cerrada y unas lagrimas empezaban a caer, puso sus manos sobre ella y ahogo un fuerte sollozo.

* * *

esa chica era una tonta. Siempre lo había pensado, desde que la conoció cuando solo eran unos niños… siempre dejándose amedrentar por todos, incluso por su pequeña hermana.

El pelinegro empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando vio, una cabellera rubia apoyada en una de las paredes cerca de la escalera. La reconocía era aquella chica que había hablado hace un rato, que por cierto era muy linda, que si no se la hubiera encontrado en esta situación de seguro la hubiera seducido… pero en su mente se encontraba una chica de mirada perdida y perlada.

La chica cuando sintió que alguien bajaba las escaleras, se giro a ver de quien se trataba. Sonrío al ver que era quien estaba esperando.- puso sus manos detrás de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su semblante por uno sexi y provocador.

- Hola guapo…- dijo Ino acercándose aun mas a las escaleras, para taparle la pasada al Uchiha.

- Hola.- dijo mirándola y parando frente a ella con el mismo rostro frío.

- Me preguntaba si tu… quisieras venir esta noche… ¿aremos una fiesta que dices?.- paso una de sus manos por el brazo del chico, moviéndolo de arriba a bajo.

Este soltó de inmediato el agarre de la rubia y siguió su camino, dejando a una rubia con la boca abierta por tal rechazo

"_claro, seguro que tengo ganas de una fiesta y en esta casa de locos…. Y menos si tendría que encontrarme con la cara de ese imbecil que trato de besar a la Hyuga… Hinata, ella estará…"_

se detuvo a mitad de camino, giro un poco su torso y la miro fríamente.

- Seguro… pero tengo varios amigos.- girándose y volviendo a caminar a paso calmado.

La rubia sonrío cruzándose de brazos.- claro, todos están invitados… tu sobre todo.- la chica vio cuando el salía de la casa… sabia que tendría que darles explicaciones a Neji, pero sabia que su querida amiga Hinata la apoyaría, de eso no había dudas.

Detrás de esta ultima apareció otra rubia, pero esta tenia su cabello recogido en cuatro coletas.

- Me gusta… es lindo.- dijo esta sonriéndole a su amiga que ahora la miraba.- me imagino que lo quieres para ti Ino.

- Claro que si, será mío…- dijo haciendo una mueca y empezando a subir las escaleras.

- Te recuerdo, no, mas bien te advierto Ino, el parece interesado en alguien mas… y esa no eres tu precisamente.- río sonoramente.

- Lo dices por Hinata verdad…?.- deteniéndose y mirando a su amiga seriamente.

- Si por Hinata… pero no te desanimes dijo que traería a sus amigos, y podrían hasta ser mejores que el… quien sabe.- la rubia de ojos azules la miro triste.

Ino suspiro sonoramente antes de decir cualquier cosa.- que suerte tiene Hinata-chan…- cambio su semblante y miro desafiente a la otra rubia que permanecía aun mirándola con una sonrisa.- esta noche veremos quien es la que tendrá al mejor chico, Temari te aseguro que te ganare, aun que tenga que dejarle a ese tal Uchiha a Hinata.- dijo girándose y subiendo las escaleras.

- Eso lo veremos Ino.- dijo girándose y seguir su camino a la cocina.

* * *

estaba actuando como un verdadero idiota, evitando a la única chica que he amado en toda mi vida.

Sentado en el borde de la cama tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, trataba de hacer caso omiso a las llamadas de Sakura detrás de la puerta.

"_No insistas mas Sakura por favor… no puedo seguir así"_

- ¿Naruto…?, ábreme la puerta, dime que es lo que esta pasando.- apoyaba sus dos manos en la puerta con la cara totalmente enfurecida.- BAKA!! Ábreme la puerta.

-"Sakura-chan… perdóname".- solo fue un susurro.

Sin poder soportarlo mas se levanto de la cama con dirección hacia la puerta, apoyo la cabeza en ella y cayeron dos gotas saladas de sus ojos. Estaba sufriendo por ella, sufría por no poder decir la verdad, sufría por lo que le causo a su amiga, por hacerla mentir de esa manera… después de todo sabia que lo había hecho por el y por su amiga, aunque el no valiera nada, Sakura lo valía, ella es una buena persona…

Seco el rastro de aquellas dos gotas, con el ante brazo, cerrando los ojos respiro sonoramente. Detrás de la puerta aun se podía escuchar a una molesta pelirosa, después de todo el la quería, la amaba, y tenia que decirle la verdad aunque eso hiciera que su relación de menos de una semana se terminara.

Abrió la puerta, encontrando a una Sakura enfurecida y dispuesta a golpearlo, pero no pudo. El rubio la agarro de la muñeca lanzándola hacia el, apegándola a su cuerpo, la abrazo fuertemente. La chica estaba sorprendida, no sabia que era lo que estaba pasando, sin decir nada ella solo contesto a su abrazo, apoyo la cabeza en el hombro masculino.

Susurrándole en el oído el rubio dijo.- perdóname Sakura-chan.- apartándola de su cuerpo, la miro tristemente.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Naruto, explícame?.- estaba confundida a mas no poder.

El no dijo nada, la volvió a tomar por la muñeca tiernamente y la atrajo dentro de la habitación. Cerro la puerta de tras de el y la condujo hasta la cama para que pudiera tomar asiento, la pelirosa esta nerviosa, no sabia que iba a pasar.

"_no puede ser… ¿Naruto quiere que yo y el…?, no puede ser, aun no estoy preparada para esto… ¿que le digo, me niego?... si eso are, total aun no estoy preparada y el tendrá que comprenderme… claro"_

el rubio se detuvo frente a ella, para luego ponerse a su altura apoyando sus rodillas en la alfombra de la habitación, quedando frente a frente. Mirándola dudosamente en cuanto a lo que le iba a confesar.

- Sakura-chan… yo.- fue interrumpido por la joven pelirosa que estaba como un tomate maduro.

- Naruto, lo siento no estoy preparada para esto….- desvío la mirada apenada

- A que te refieres Sakura yo…- nuevamente interrumpido eso ya lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- Me refiero a que… a que.- aun mas avergonzada bajo la cabeza y apretó las manos en sus piernas.- ME REFIERO A QUE NO ESTOY PREPARADA PARA HACER EL AMOR CONTIGO!!... tienes que entenderme yo no.- ahora era ella la que era interrumpida por un rubio, que le había puesto un dedo en los labios.

- Sakura-chan… yo nunca seria capaz de hacer algo sin que tu quisieras y menos que no estuvieras preparada…- parando de hablar bajo su mano hasta alcanzar las de ella y las apretó un poco, mirándola a la cara.- lo que te quiero decir es que te he defraudado… yo, yo.

- Naruto, que fue lo que te paso en la cara.- zafándose de las manos del rubio, subió estas a la cara de su novio, y puso cara de preocupación.- ¿dime como te hiciste ese moretón en el rostro Naruto?

Tomo las manos de la chica y las bajo hasta dejarlas sobre las rodillas de esta, la miro con una avergonzada sonrisa y empezó.

- Sakura-chan, ahora te voy a contar todo… no espero que me perdones, no espero que sientas amor después de esto… lo único que espero es ser sincero y odiado.

- De que hablas Naruto, yo nunca podría odiarte… ahora solo dime que es lo que esta pasando… estas tan extraño, ya no tienes esa sonrisa que adoro, esa sonrisa que me enamoro de ti… dime que es lo que pasa.

- Yo… yo hoy tome demasiado… y ustedes me dejaron en la casa porque podía hacer algo estupido en la playa…

- Claro, yo decidí eso por tu bien, porque no podía dejar que hicieras el ridículo.- lo miro aun mas extrañada.- no me digas que paso algo cuando nosotros no estábamos, tiene que ver con Hinata…?

- Sakura-chan, deja que te explique por favor.

- Esta bien no te interrumpiré mas Naruto, continua.- dijo algo avergonzada.

La situación se estaba tornando algo incomodo, la pelirosa estaba nerviosa, atenta a todo lo que tenia que decirle el rubio frente a ella. En cambio el rubio no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto, después de esto perdería cada una de las cosas por las que lucho, por todas las cosas que tubo que pasar para conseguir el amor de aquella chica que tenia frente a el. Cada rechazo, cada vergüenza, cada golpe de parte de ella… pero todo había valido la pena, ahora ella lo quería tanto como el… pero después de una estupidez, después de un arrebato, lo perdería todo.

Pero era lo que tenia que pasar… si ella lo perdonaba, seria feliz, y si no lo hacia seria solo basura…

- Yo había tomado demasiado, y me fui al baño, llegue a pensar que no había nadie en la casa, nisiquiera me acordaba haber visto a Hinata entrar a la casa…- paro un momento antes de seguir, y miro a Sakura tiernamente, respiro hondamente antes de seguir.- luego de salir del baño recuerdo que me dirigí a la mesa donde aun estaban las botellas, las vacíe sobre mi vaso y lo tome de solo un trago… vi que ya no quedaba mas que beber y volteé hacia la piscina, vi unos brazos extraños… no se como me acerque y la vi… era Hinata y estaba sentada en una de las sillas.- callo al ver la cara de angustia e interrogación de su novia, después de todo se daría cuanta que Hinata había mentido y que el era un cerdo.- no se como me acerque a ella y la agarre de una de sus muñecas y… yo la acerque a mi fuertemente… y la bese…- el rubio callo, al ver la cara de su novia, que saco sus manos rápidamente del agarre de este.

- No puedo creerlo…- se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta.- ¿por que lo hiciste?… ¿por que la besaste?... RESPONDE!!

- No lo se, no se que fue lo que me paso… fue un error, una mala pasada del alcohol.- aun estaba de rodillas mirando la nada.

- Maldicion Naruto… y Hinata se dejo… ella siempre te había mirado de una manera extraña.- mirándolo con ambas manos a los costado, dejo caer lagrimas de dolor.- porque Hinata me hizo esto… y tu…

- Sakura-chan, no hables mal de Hinata, ella no...- los sollozos de esta lo detuvieron.

- No la defiendas!!, ella no merece llamarse mi amiga… y tu solo caíste… de seguro ella te sedujo… es una mosca muerta.

- CALLATE!!...- la pelirosa salto ante el grito de este, poniendo sus manos aun mas tensas a los costados.- Sakura-chan ella no tiene la culpa, ni me sedujo… fui yo y el maldito alcohol… yo cuando la agarre del brazo a la fuerza ella trato de alejarme pero… no pudo… cuando la bese ella me abofeteo… ella estaba nerviosa, no sabia que era lo que yo estaba haciendo, no se como pero estaba furioso después de ese golpe… estaba borracho y enojado por el rechazo…- guardo silencio, lo que pretendía decir ahora era lo que estallaría, lo que aria que ella deseara nunca haber aceptado ser su novia.

- ¿QUÉ?... ¿QUE MIERDA PASO?…- llorando puso sus manos en el pecho protegiendo parte de su corazón, sabia que lo que iba a escuchar, no era bueno, no era lo que ella quería oír…- Naruto… dímelo que paso.

- Yo… yo la golpee… haciendo que resbalara y cayera a la piscina… luego apareció ese tal Uchiha y la salvo… aprovechando me golpeo.- apuntando con el dedo la parte que tenia el moretón. Luego de eso el silencio era abrumador.

Los sentimientos de los dos eran distintos, pero iban al mismo lado, tenían al mismo protagonista… había un solo culpable, pero habían dos victimas… dos chicas que amaban a ese rubio que ahora estaba con las manos sobre su cara, lloraba… lloraba y no sabia como podía pedir perdón.

Ella solo bajo sus manos y apretó los pliegues de su vestido, se acerco a el lentamente paro solo a medio metro de el, llamándolo.- Naruto…- apretó aun mas las manos, veía como este no pretendía mirarla, también vio como lloraba desconsolado, pero eso no le importaba, no ahora.- Naruto mírame.- decía esta sollozando. Este no la miraba, la escuchaba pero no la miraba, sabia que ella estaba mas que enojada con el, mas que enojada estaba herida.- NARUTO MIRAME!!... mírame de una vez… por favor.- sus gritos se convirtieron solo en sollozos, en una suplica.

El se giro a mirarla aun arrodillado, tenia los ojos igual de rojos que la chica que estaba en frente de el, podía ver como todos sus sollozos, como las lagrimas llegaban hasta su barbilla y caían hasta el suelo, verla así era despiadado… ya no lo podía soportar.

Poniéndose de pie trato de alcanzarla, trato de abrazarla… esa era la segunda bofetada que recibía en el día.

- E-eres… eres un idiota… Naruto… un idiota.- lo miraba enojada, furiosa, llena de ira.- eso no es lo único que te mereces estupido… estupido.- bajo la mirada posándola en sus descalzos pies. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, por uno cortos segundos se escucho como ella reía por lo bajo, sin ganas, sarcásticamente.- y yo la muy estupida pensaba que me ibas a pedir…- callo un momento, el no lo veía pero estaba sonrojada.- que me pedirías… que hiciéramos el amor… el amor.- lo miro aun riendo, aun llorando. Que era lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Lo siento… perdóname, siempre fui un idiota, un idiota que se enamoro de ti… un idiota que cometió un error.- estaba pidiendo perdón, pedía perdón después de que el, fue el culpable, después de que beso a su amiga, después de que por su culpa casi se ahoga.- perdóname… Sakura, yo te amo… se que las cosas que estoy diciendo no tienen caso pero lo are… lo are por que se que no merezco ser perdonado por Hinata, no merezco ser perdonado por ti.

- Cállate… no te atrevas a decir nada mas.

Sin decir mas, sin volver a mirarla a la cara, se dirigió a la puerta, sabia que la relación se había dado por terminada. No fueron falta las palabras, por que el lo sabia, sabia mas que nadie lo que había hecho, sabia que Sakura era inocente, sabia que la amaba, pero no podía seguir insistiendo en una situación como esta, como querer insistir.

Paso a su lado lentamente, cuando llego a la puerta unos frágiles brazos lo detenían por la polera naranja, sintió como esos brazos se trasformaban en puños débiles, puños que los golpeaban en la espalda sin ganas de querer hacerlo.

- Maldición!!... te amo, y se que se me va a hacer muy difícil esto… se que me enamore de un verdadero baka… fue mi culpa yo te dejo solo, fue mi culpa… Naruto.- de un momento a otro seso los golpes, apoyando la cabeza en la espalda de este, lloro y lo abrazo fuerte, no quería soltarlo.- se que si te dejo salir… se que si te dejo salir por esa puerta no seré capaz de hablar, no seré capaz de perdonarte.

Sumidos en un largo beso lento y nervioso. El estaba siendo perdonado por su gran error, ella estaba perdonando a su hombre.

- Esto no quiere decir que te ayas librado de esto baka...- le sonrío y de nuevo junto sus labios con los de el.

* * *

_****_

Ola!!!

Emm bueno como se darán cuanta esto aun no termina… y creo que cometí un gran error poniendo que era un One-shot… ya que al parecer tendrá otro capitulo mas después de este… tenia que resolver el problema de Naruto con Sakura… la verdad ella no me cae muy bien, pero como no soy mala persona… XD ajkjka naaa es solo que ella lo quiere y bueno.

…. solo decir que este claramente no es el final… y dar las gracias a cada una de las personas que dejaron comentarios!! ^^

**Sarah-desde: **Ola, gracias… tienes razón si no hubiera estado Sasuke mirando, de seguro esta historia hubiera tenido otro final…

Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra un montón que te aya gustado este capi, espero que el siguiente igual te agrade… =) bye

**dika no sora: **Ola muchas gracias por leer, me alegra mucho que te aya gustado… y see lo que hace el alcohol, vieras las cosas que provoca en mi XD… bueno eso no viene al caso, y see Naruto es un imbecil pero se arrepiente, después de todo ama a Sakura, aun que Hinata no le parecía nada mal…( yo se que es mejor que ella JA!)

No podia hacer que Sasuke lo moliera ya que después que razones daría un joven que siempre ha sido frío y mas encima que nunca le ha importado nada ni a nadie… y de un derepente lo hacia por Hinata… bueno solo espero que te aya gustado este capitulo también, cuídate un montón bye ^///^

**Azulnaychan: **Ola GRAXIAS… espero que este capitulo te gusto de igual manera que el anterior… bye ^^

**Sumebe: **Ola, muchas gracias… y la verdad creo que esto no se ha convertido ni siquiera en un Tow-shot… XD la verdad no pude contenerme de escribir mucho… y tampoco de querer subirlo sin terminarlo… pero prometo que en próximo y ultimo ahora si que si… terminara todo…

Me alegra mucho que te aya gustado… espero que este sea de tu agrado… cuídate bye =)

**Layilla: **Ola!!! Emm bueno sin pensarlo hice que esta historia tuviera mas de 2 capítulos… espero que estés feliz ^^ … la verdad pensé en lo que pusiste y la verdad quise hacerlo mas largo por tu comentario =)… y por que tampoco me pude contener de escribir… ^^U

Cuídate un montón espero que este capitulo sea del mismo agrado que el anterior!! Bye ^//^

**Girl-Darkness: **Olis!! See Naruto se comporto como un verdadero idiota, pero esta arrepentido… are que se arrodille ante Hinata-hime… XD

Bueno muchas gracias espero que este capitulo también te guste cuídate bye =)

**FannyLu:** Oliwis!! =) fuiste mi primer comentario!! Y te lo agradezco!! … bueno como supusiste no me agrada mucho Naruto y Sakura… pero la verdad que la única a la que no soporto es a Sakura… y no me preguntes… por que si lo haces tendré que dedicar una plana completa a solo decirte mis razones!! XD

En cambio a Naruto lo encuentro solo estupido y mamon… pero no lo odio…

Muchas muchas gracias!! Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado!! Cuidate bye!! =)

GRAXIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES!!! POR DEJARME COMENTARIO!!! ^^

Y COMENTEN!!!


	3. Ella y yo

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Amor de Verano o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**SasuHina**

Ella y yo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Llevaba más de 20 minutos sola en su habitación.- las cortinas se mecían con una precipitada calma.- la misma posición, sus manos apretaban la almohada contra su pecho.

Así había permanecido desde que el azabache de profundos ojos negros, había salido de la habitación.

Estaba temblando…

A lo mejor no tendría por qué estar así. Nunca antes había besado a un chico, y él había sido el primero en besarla, pero también el primero en obligarla, el primero en golpearla…

No, su padre había sido el primero en hacer ambas cosas… golpearla y hacer algo que no deseaba.

Era su padre después de todo, tenía el derecho y la autoridad para hacerlo, pero Naruto, el tenia derecho sobre ella…?. Claro que no; por estar enamorada de él, no le da derecho, por ser tímida, no le daba derecho, por ser su amiga y siempre estar de acuerdo con el…?, claro que no, nada le daba el derecho que tenía su padre…

En su mente seguía excusando a su padre, desde siempre.

Aferrando fuertemente la blanca almohada con su mano izquierda, la ojoperla llevo sus dedos de la otra mano hasta su boca.

Rosando temerosos sus labios, los mismos que "el" hozo tocar. Ahora era la punta de sus dedos los que hacían ese trabajo, rozo de derecha a izquierda, lentamente, se detuvo al terminar el recorrido. Para luego pasar la palma de la mano por su mejilla, sin tocarla, se detuvo sobre ella apretando sus labios.

Su alegre sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules, su amabilidad e ingenuidad, todo, era remplazado a la hora de posar su mano sobre su pálida mejilla.

Un ligero escalofrió recorrió su espalda, el frio llego hasta la punta de sus dedos… todo se había convertido en lo peor que había podido imaginar, el había roto todo, todo lo que ella pudo soñar, todo lo que ella construyo en su mente… con solo tocarla.

Nunca pensó que un rose. Lo que nunca había obtenido sin que fuera una casualidad, todo aquello era remplazo por un sudoroso escalofrió… miedo.

Con todo lo que había soñado, con todas esas noches sin poder dormir por culpa de esos estúpidos roses con su cuerpo, todo, todo se desmoronaba. Esas horribles imágenes vividas unas horas antes, le desgarraban el alma.- sus mejillas iban tomando un color rosa pálido.- las de el de un rojo mas fuerte por el alcohol, sus ojos azules que en ese momento perdieron todo brillo, toda amabilidad, ese hermoso color azul cielo, en ese momento paso a ser un azul oscuro, igual de oscuro que las profundidades del mar…

Pero eso no era todo, no solo estaba Naruto.- relajando sus labios dejo caer su mano sobre sus piernas.- claro que no, no solo estaba el, también estaban esas imágenes de aquel chico, que relativamente conocía. Que esa misma tarde… pensaba que conocía un poco más, sabía que detrás de esa fachada de duro había algo más.

"_eres una tonta"_

"_Entonces tu si tienes que sufrir"_

Sus ya sonrojadas mejillas acompañaron a una hermosa sonrisa lineal.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- solo fue un susurro, pero logro que su sonrisa, no solo fuera lineal.

Levantándose lentamente de la cama se dirigió hacia el baño de su habitación, unos golpes suaves en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Hinata… ? Estas despierta…- solo ella sabía que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, pero nadie sabía lo que había pasado realmente, solo ella y dos chicos mas.- Hinata…?- seguía insistiendo la chica tras la puerta.

-S-si, pasa.- dijo esta temblorosa.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una rubia de cuatro coletas que aun se encontraba solo con su bikini negro, que era cubierto con un pequeño pareo del mismo color.

-Temari, que pasa…?.- dijo mirando a su amiga de la secundaria.

-Solo venia a avisarte que esta noche aremos una pequeña fiesta.- decía con su mano estirada, su mano formaba un símbolo de paz.- Y no te preocupes, porque la loca de Ino invito al churraso que estaba hoy en tu habitación… y claro a sus amigos también.- decía esta con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus blancos dientes.

-¿Q-que?... ¿p-por qué?- con sus pensamientos ya era suficiente como para pensar que lo volvería a ver y esta misma noche, el nerviosismo se dejo ver con un fuerte sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, que no paso de ser percibida por su amiga.

"_márchate de mi mente, no necesito esto ahora, no en estos momentos, no después de lo que he vivido… no quiero sentir, no puedo sentir algo por el, no con solo haberlo visto hoy"_

-Bueno tu sabes cómo es Ino, lo vio y lo encontró todo un ejemplar de macho… pero por que estas tan nerviosa… eh?, dale dime Hinata, no seas mala.- decía poniendo cara de suplica mientras la ojiperla solo escondía su rostro bajo su flequillo.

-Temati, q-que estás d-diciendo, claro que no estoy n-nerviosa… t-tu sabes que siempre he sido así.- decía para cubrir su real y profundo nerviosismo que le estaba causando hablar de ese chico.

-Si tienes razón, solo me pareció que te sonrojabas y que te ponía nerviosa saber que el vendría esta noche…- dando media vuelta, frente a la puerta, la rubia tomo el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir dijo: - Solo ponte algo lindo para hoy.- la última mirada se la dedico guiñándole el ojo a Hinata.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, este día era mucho, habían pasado muchas cosas, en las cuales todo tipo de sentimiento había causado estragos en su día, como soportar algo así.

La tibia agua caía fuerte sobre su cabeza, apoyada con una mano sobre la cerámica de la ducha, cerraba los ojos, confundiéndose con el agua caliente lágrimas con sentimientos encontrados salían de sus cerrados ojos.

… …. … ….. … …. …..

Rodando lentamente el pomo de la puerta, el azabache entro a la casa de verano. Cerró la puerta tras de él con un movimiento lento de su mano izquierda, pasando a través del recibidor esquivo una mesita de madera pintada de un negro brillante que sostenía varias figuras de loza blanca, tiro las llaves sobre la mesa de centro y se dejo caer en el sofá más amplio de la sala.

Tendría que asistir a una fiesta en donde le vería la cara al rubio idiota que golpeo a la chica que en estos momentos estaba causando estragos en su mente.

Acomodándose en el sofá boca arriba, puso su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula.

"_No puedo preocuparme tanto por una niñita como ella, debería dejar de pensar en ella, después de todo nunca fuimos amigos… Ni siquiera hablaba." _

El azabache estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta lo saco de estos, pero ni siquiera hizo un movimiento.

-Hey Kiba porque no te callas, haz estado mareándonos todo el camino.- decía un chico de coleta alta.

-Que dices Shikamaru, lo único que hago es tratar de alegrar sus vidas.- paso rápido a su lado para dirigirse a la sala, ante tal comentario de Kiba todos rieron fuertemente, incluso Shino y Gaara.

-Pobre idiota.- decía Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Entraron encontrándose con el menos de los Uchiha recostado en el sofá, cosa que hizo que Kiba se parara frente a él y corriera sus piernas hacia un lado con fuerza para hacer un lado en el sofá.

-Deja en paz a mi hermano pequeño Kiba, no te das cuenta que trata de descansar de su agotador día de playa y mujeres.- su tono burlón no inmuto a Sasuke mientras se Sentaba en el sofá más pequeño, tomando a su novia por la cintura la arrastro hacia él para que esta tomara asiento sobre sus piernas.

-Si Kiba porque no dejas en paz a Sasuke, No espera, a todos nosotros.- dijo Choji tomando una silla que estaba contra la pared, la acerco y dio vuelta para luego sentarse cerca de Itachi.

Lentamente el menos de los Uchiha comenzó a sentarse bien sobre el sofá ya invadido por Kiba, ya que sabía que si no lo hacia el moreno a su lado seria como una piedra en el zapato.

Levantándose bruscamente Kiba apuntaba a Choji con su dedo índice, y comenzó a hablar fuerte.- CHOJI, NO PUEDES DECIR QUE LOS DEJE EN PAZ Y MENOS A TI!.- dejo de apuntarlo y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Hey Kiba no me digas que me sacaras en cara que…- no lo dejo terminar de hablar porque comenzó a gritar su testarudo amigo.

-¡CLARO QUE SI!, si no fuera por mí la pelirroja jamás te hubiera hablado.- dejándose caer en el sofá Kiba exhibía una sonrisa enorme.- dale gracias al galán de Kiba.

Todos los presentes rieron a excepción de Sasuke y Gaara que no se encontraba con ellos.

Mirando detenidamente a su hermano, Sasuke se podía ver con Hyuga Hinata riendo, pudiendo tenerla sobre sus piernas, el agarrado de su muy angosta cintura y su mano libre posada sobre sus muy firmes piernas. Miles de situaciones pasaban por su mente, posando de nuevo sus labios sobre los de ella, recordando las miles de emociones que sintió la última y primera vez que toco sus suaves labios… pero esta vez seria en otra situación.

Muy a lo lejos podía escuchar a sus amigos bromear y reír de cosas que en estos momentos no le interesaba saber y menos dar una opinión de ello.

"_Quiero estar con ella ahora"_

No sabía si las palabras pensadas eran correctas, no sabía si solo había sido la primera impresión o solo lastima de ver que su rostro cubierto de agua, que sus hermosos ojos estaban asustados, no sabía si lo que podría estar sintiendo era producto de esta tarde.

"_Después de todo no es la mejor impresión que me dejo… a menos que solo sea una mera atracción a su perfecto cuerpo"_

El tiempo que había permanecido mirando he imaginándose con ella habían sido los segundos o minutos, no lo sabía pero lo que tenía muy claro era que habían sido los más largos de su vida.

Perdido mirando a su hermano, en el último minuto el azabache puso notar cuando uno de sus amigos tiro una lata de cerveza en su dirección, sacándolo de todo pensamiento que involucrara una chica de ojos perlados y definidas curvas.

-La verdad fue todo gracias a mi Kiba, incluso que la morena hablara contigo.- dijo el pelirrojo que llegaba cargado de cerveza en lata.- a mi si tienes que agradecerme Choji.- nadie podía parar de reír con tantas estupideces que se decían esos tres.

Al recibir la cerveza miro de nuevo en dirección a su hermano y se pudo dar cuenta que este lo miraba serio, la misma expresión que demostraba que todo lo sabía, esto despertó aun mas a Sasuke que tomo fuertemente si fría lata de cerveza y la abrió rápido para tomar un profundo trago. Su garganta ahora fría le produjo que tosiera un poco.

-¿Qué pasa hermanito, en quien piensas?.- pregunto el mayor de los Uchihas que lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida.- ¿la conozco siquiera?.- Sasuke lo miraba con el seño fruncido, estaba en lo correcto después de todo.

-No pienso en nadie Itachi, solo que tengo algo que decirles y la verdad no sé si interfiera con lo que tienen planeado a la noche.- tenía que sacar la mirada inquisidora de su hermano.- amigos hoy hemos sido invitados a la cabaña de al lado para una pequeña fiesta.- dijo tomando un trago de cerveza.

Todos dejaron de burlarse de Kiba para poner atención a la invitación de esta noche.

-¿Te refieres a la casa de los Hyuga verdad?.- hablo Itachi.

-Si a esa casa.- se había zafado de la miradita de su molesto hermano mayor, pero después de todo había algo que era inevitable.

-Huuuyyy… Sasuke-kun no perdió oportunidad, por algo nos dejo solos yo les dije que se las arreglaría para poder tirarse a esa mamasota… bien Sasuke-chan eres un gran chico.- mientras codeaba al azabache este miraba a todos moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.- mmm… te lo tenias bien guardadito amigo. No me digas que por eso aun tienes la ropa mojada… a donde se nos anda metiendo Sasuke-chan.

-Cállate idiota y deja de llamarme así o tendrás que ir con un lindo ojo morado esta noche.- tomo otro trago de cerveza y continuo hablando.- estamos todos invitados.- entre mas molestaba Kiba, Sasuke tomaba más aprisa su cerveza.

-¿Y te invito ella personalmente?.- pregunto el moreno de las marcas en las mejillas mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-No, fue una chica rubia.

-Ha! Entonces no la mataste con tus encantos de chico serio.- reían todos ante las pesadeces del moreno.

No era gracioso todo lo que decía su amigo, no le causaba gracia alguna, era todo lo contrario, el ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado esa tarde, ni siquiera sabía que los amigos de ella ni siquiera imaginaban lo que había tenido que pasar esa tarde.

El azabache se puso de pie tomando una lata sin abrir y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que se encontraban a un costado de la cocina.

-A las 10 creo que está bien que vallamos.- dijo subiendo las escaleras dejando a tras las risas de la sala.

-Que serio es Sasuke.- decía Kiba alborotándose los cabellos.

-A estas alturas ya deberías estar acostumbrado idiota.- dijo Shikamaru lanzándole otra cerveza y sentándose en el lugar que había dejado su serio amigo.

Kiba lo miro a el primero para luego posar su mirada en cada uno de sus amigos.

-Si lo sé.- se detuvo al mirar a Gaara y luego a Shino para bajar los hombros y decir.- no lo acepto, demasiada seriedad para mí.

.

.

.

.

Aun estaba su ropa húmeda, al entrar a su habitación miro hacia la ventana abierta y las ganas de salir y ver si se encontraba sentada al lado de la piscina se apodero de el al instante.

"_Idiota, idiota, idiota, eso es lo que eres un idiota que piensa en alguien que es aun mas idiota"_

-Ese perro tiene razón, ni siquiera cause algo en ella.- decía mientras se quitaba su playera húmeda y la lanzaba al piso, quedando solo en shorts.

Abrió su cerveza y camino hasta uno de los costados cerca del gran ventanal, teniendo los Shorts aun húmedos no quiso sentarse sobre su cama, acercándose hasta la cama tomo un cojín y lo tiro en el piso, tomando asiento y apoyando su espalda descubierta en la fría pared color azul mar.

Desde la ventana se podía observar como los iluminados rayos de sol se transformaban en colores rojizos, el aire se convertía en una brisan refrescante, ligera. Las cortinas blancas se mecían lentamente, de vez en cuando inflándose.

Perdido se encontraba, esto no tendría que estar pasando, no en este verano, no con alguien como ella.

Sus piernas cruzadas comenzaban a entumecerse por la misma posición que había adoptado al sentarse. Estiro lentamente sus piernas sintiendo un pequeño tirón en ellas, sentía como si miles de hormigas caminaran desorientadas dentro de su piel, con su mano izquierda desocupada comenzó a sobar su pierna, había una pequeña herida con rastros de sangre seca a su alrededor. Quedo mirando fijamente la herida y repaso lo que había pasado esa tarde, recordó que impulsivamente había saldo la pared que separaba ambas casas cayendo sobre unas sillas de playa blanca.

Ya todo lo indicaba, había pasado menos de dos horas con ella y la atracción que le provocaba era inevitable.

Torciendo una sonrisa termino de tomarse lo que le quedaba de su cerveza ya tibia.

…. …. …. …. …

No quería salir de su habitación, aun en toalla caminaba de un lado a otro pensando lo que era correcto hacer, después de todo la educación que recibió era intachable, no podía seguir mintiendo y menos si le mentía a alguien de su círculo cercano. Estaba mal mentirle a su amiga aunque se alejara de ellos, aunque dejara de ser su amiga, tenía que decirle a su amiga lo que había pasado, después de todo el rubio ya se había comportado como un cerdo con ella.

Eran más de las ocho de la noche y decidió parar de moverse de un lado a otro y comenzar a vestirse y hablar con Sakura. Dejando la toalla que envolvía su cabello sobre la cama, para luego ir al baño y peinarse sus largos cabellos, mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo no pudo aguantar una triste sonrisa. No, aun no era lo suficientemente fuerte, nunca había tenido el valor para enfrentar sus problemas y que podría hacer, que pensaba decirle a Sakura cuando la tuviera en frente, que Naruto la beso y que lo rechazo aun que eso no lo quisiera y que él la golpeo haciéndola caer a la piscina… pero que aun lo tenía dentro de su corazón.

Dejando de peinar su cabello miro atentamente su reflejo, unas pequeñas lágrimas se encontraban adornando sus opalinos ojos.

"_No puedo dejar de quererlo de un momento a otro… pero, pero es lo que tengo que hacer"_

Cerró los ojos unos momentos dio un profundo respiro, ya no podía permitirse llorar. Luego de unos momentos siguió haciendo lo que comenzó.

Saco un short de jeans gastados y una camiseta sin mangas negra, abotonada al frente. Cuando termino de vestirse tomo una de sus sandalias negras y se las puso quedando frente a la puerta.

Respiro profundo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

Lo más probable era que al salir se topara con alguno de los dos, estaba claro que ella no quería eso, no ahora que estaba tan insegura de lo que podría pasar. Las manos sudaban frio sobre el metal dorado, que en ningún momento dejo de mirar.

No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo tendría que mirarlos o mejor aun como podría evitar cualquier encontrón con ellos, pero por más que evitara y dejara de pensar era imposible, estaban en la misma cabaña a solo unas cuantas habitaciones… después de todo tendría que verlos, después de todo estaban de vacaciones juntos.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y sin hacer ruido la cerro detrás de ella, camino por el largo pasillo iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas que colgaban del techo. Se detuvo mecánicamente frente a la escalera al escuchar las risas de todos; dio unos cuantos pasos hacia al lado para quedar de espaldas a la pared.

Una de las risas hizo que su cuerpo temblara y su respiración aumentara, aun la ponía nerviosa, aun sentía rabia y atracción hacia él.

Dejándose caer al suelo acerco sus rodillas a su pecho y las aprisiono con ambos brazos, bajando su cabeza comenzó a tranquilizar su respiración. Desde esa posición podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón como si tratara de salir corriendo de su pecho.

Se maldecía mentalmente por estar haciendo esto, porque tenía que estar escondida si ella no hizo nada, porque tenía que estar pasando por esto si ella no lo busco, nunca lo busco… no eso.

.

.

.

-Vamos no seas así Temari, tu más que nadie sabes lo que paso esa noche.- decía seriamente la morena del grupo.- No pongas esa cara de niña buena.- todos los presentes rieron sin excepción.

-Oh! las chicas comenzaron a sacar los trapitos al sol.- dijo el rubio del grupo codeando al castaño chico de ojos blancos.

-Ya ha sido suficiente chicas y comencemos a preparar el asadito.- dijo Neji levantándose.

-sí, sí, sí pero primero iré al baño okey.- Ino se levanto rápido del sofá y corrió al baño de la sala.- cosa que dejo a Naruto con una cara de disgusto.

-Yo igual iré al baño primero.- dijo el rubio.

-Tendrás que esperar a que salga Ino, Naruto.- dijo la pelirosa.

-Ah creo que no podre Sakura-chan.- fue corriendo en dirección al baño que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Alertando a la chica que se encontraba aun en la misma posición.

Al sentir los fuertes pasos en la escalera se puso de pie rápidamente para dirigirse a su habitación, pero no fue lo suficiente rápida.

-Hinata…? .- Se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

Sin siquiera decir algo ella permaneció de espaldas deseando que solo se fuera. El rubio camino despacio hasta donde ella se encontraba y puso una de sus manos en el hombro descubierto de ella.

-Hinata… yo.- de un golpe ella quito la masculina mano de su hombro.

-N-no tengo ganas de hablar contigo N-Naruto-kun.- podría haberse repetido mil veces la manera de cómo comportarse ante el pero aun así seguía haciendo lo mismo, esos estúpidos tartamudeos que siempre la delataban.

-Yo sé que soy un estúpido Hinata, se que definitivamente me comporte como un animal contigo, pero aun así tengo que explicarte lo que realmente no sé porque hice.- ella giro dejando ver su rostro con unos ojos opacos y cansados de llorar.

-Eso ya no importa Naruto-kun, no quiero escuchar explicaciones, yo más que nadie se cual fue el motivo de que te acercaras a mí de esa manera… y de verdad no lo quiero escuchar.

-Perdóname por lo que hice por favor.- un corto silencio inundo el enorme pasillo.- hable con Sakura-chan, sabe lo que paso esta tarde… ella también cree que fui un estúpido… incluso estuvo a punto de no perdonarme.

"_estuvo a punto de no perdonarlo… pero aun así sigue con el"_

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar después de todo…

-¿A qué te refieres Hinata?.

-No es nada… me alegro que ella te perdonara.- comenzando a caminar de regreso a su habitación, donde nunca debió haber salió.

-Hinata detente, no puedes seguir escondiéndote de mí, no puedes ignorarme, después de todo somos amigos.- con su mano alzada veía como ella paraba y giraba solo su rostro.

-Amigos…?, un amigo jamás aria lo que tu.- callo de repente y le sonrió.- yo y tu ya no podemos ser amigos Naruto-kun, desde que te conocí eso jamás debió de pasar.

-Pe-pero yo lo siento tanto, eres la única chica que de verdad me ha comprendido, eres la única amiga que de verdad he tenido.- sus últimas palabras hicieron que su voz se quebrara, cosa que la peliazul noto.

-Tú no entiendes Naruto-kun.- su voz comenzó a calmarse, su corazón ya no saltaba alocado, sus manos no se tensaron, lo que sentía era algo que no podía describir, estaba tranquila.- yo no puedo ser tu amiga porque siempre te quise como algo más que solo eso.- ya estando de frente una nueva sonrisa inundo su rostro.- yo estaba enamorada de ti Naruto-kun.

Todo se volvió silencio, el rostro de Hinata aun mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa, pero el rostro del rubio se mostraba perplejo, no podía decir nada, todo estaba mal en su interior, su corazón comenzó a latir desmesurado por tal confesión.

"_yo estaba enamorada de ti"._

"_estaba"._

-No espero que te compadezcas de mí, no espero que me tengas lastima, solo quiero que te quede claro que no puedo ser mas tu amiga.- dando media vuelta se dirigió hasta la puerta y se detuvo a decir sus últimas palabas que la liberarían de este tormentoso amor.- No quiero ser tu amiga porque ya no me interesa serlo. Entro a su habitación dejando fuera un chico paralizado.

-Yo nunca supe de tus sentimientos Hinata-chan… discúlpame.- solo fue un susurro.

Casi había olvidado el porqué estaba parado en ese lugar, tenía que ir al baño.

.

.

.

De nuevo se encontraba en su habitación que ahora era cubierta por la oscuridad que comenzaba a caer con una ligera briza marina que se colaba por la ventana.

Camino hasta el gran closet y saco una chaqueta negra.

Lo había hecho, le dijo lo que tanto tiempo escondió de todos, se lo dijo y ahora solo sentía un gran espacio ligero dentro de su pecho.

-Todo esto está pasando muy rápido… pero el podría ser.

Dos golpes se escucharon en su puerta y luego unos rápidos pasos alejándose, esta se giro hacia la puerta y vio una hoja blanca en el suelo.

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_ Hinata, se que aun que diga estas palabras jamás me perdonaras, lo que sucedió esta tarde fue algo que jamás creí que aria._

_Sabes la primera vez que te vi en el patio del colegio debajo de ese árbol pensé que eras la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás, pero siempre rehuías de mi, siempre te desmayabas cuando me acercaba mucho a ti… se que suena estúpido pero me gustabas mucho Chinata._

_Pero eso era todo, cuando te vi pensé que jamás alguien como tu podría sentir cosas por un delincuente como yo, y así fue que comencé a deshacerme de ese sentimiento y llego Sakura-chan. De verdad que fui un estúpido por que cuando te vi esta tarde recordé por que fuiste la primera chica que ocupo mi corazón y cometí el peor error de mi vida golpearte._

_Perdóname Chinata-chan, comprendo tu decisión y la respeto._

Dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo comenzó a llorar, no le importaba si alguien la estaba escuchando, ella solo lloraba. Después de que creía que había arreglado sus sentimientos, después de que pensaba que todo estaría en orden, después de esto, pero se equivoco ya no sabía nada, ahora todo en su interior era un alboroto.

.

.

.

-Hey Sasuke tu eres el representante he invitado de honor de esta fiesta asique apresúrate que ya quiero ver a esas lindas chicas.- gritaba Kiba golpeando una y otra vez la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha.- ya me canse de gritarte así que te espero abajo Sasuke-chan.- se fue riendo del lugar.

Dentro de la habitación Sasuke miraba por la ventana con dirección al balcón de la Hyuga.- estúpido perro.

.

.

.

-Estás seguro que le avisaste Kiba, ya son casi las 11 de la noche, de seguro pensaran que no iremos o que nos hacemos esperar.- todos rieron ante el comentario de Choji.

-Claro de seguro pensaran que somos muy importante y nos hacemos esperar amigo. Dijo rascándose la cabeza Shikamaru.

-Porque se demora tanto tu hermano Itachi ya me quiero ir.

-No lo sé amor, a lo mejor se quedo dormido y se le hizo tarde, quién sabe.

Bajando las escaleras Sasuke bestia unos jeans negros con una polera manga corta blanca con letras gises que iban en todas direcciones, usaba zapatillas convers tradicionales y llevaba una chaqueta negra en la mano derecha.

-Dios, por fin ya podemos irnos.- decía Gaara.

Nadie mas dijo nada y salieron a casa de los Hyuga.

El azabache se encontraba tranquilo sabia que se encontraría con ella, pero también sabía que desde que la vio hoy en la tarde comenzó a sentir cosas por ella… y no era lastima.

El mayor del grupo toco el timbre y dejo espacio para que Sasuke fuera la primera persona que vieran y luego ellos. Esperando que la persona que abriera fuera ella, se quedo impaciente mirando la puerta.

Dejando ver una rubia de cabellos largos que se asomaba por la puerta, mirándolos con una gran sonrisa saludo a Sasuke primero para luego ser presentada a los recién llegados y así dejarlos pasar a la casa.

El chico de la coleta reconoció de inmediato a la chica se encontraba de espalda a él, su cabello rubio tomado en cuatro coletas, era todo para saber que era ella, no tenía idea que Temari la hermana de Gaara fuera amiga de la familia Hyuga.

La chica de 4 coletas giro por la vos explosiva de su amiga y no pudo contener su cara de sorpresa al ver que Nara Shikamaru caminaba hasta donde se encontraba Teten, Neji y ella.

-Miren a quien nos trajo la marea.- dijo la rubia mirando al chico de pies a cabeza, mientras que los otros dos presente no sabían de que estaba hablando su amiga.- es un gusto volver a verte Shikamaru.

-Para mí también es un gusto verte hermanita.- dijo Gaara tomando posición al lado del Nara que no pudo esconder un sonrojo.

-Gaara, hermanito yo… bueno me alegra mucho verte también.- sonreía de una manera fingida.

La fiesta ya había comenzado y todos reían y bebían muy animados. Miradas despreciables por parte del menor de los Uchiha al único "chico" rubio, mientras que Shikamaru se las arreglo para llevar a Temari lejos del resto.

-No sabía que tendría tanta suerte hoy.- decía el chico mientras se tomaba un trago de vodka y la miraba fijamente.- eres hermosa, te lo había dicho.

Ella bestia unos short de mezclilla verdoso rotos y una camiseta azul ajustada al cuerpo. El unos jeans de un azul muy gastado con una camiseta blanca.

Su rostro comenzó a tomar un color rojo intenso mientras que este acercaba su rostro al de ella. Dejándose llevar la rubia cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de él, velozmente el Nara llevo su mano derecha hasta la cintura y la atrajo hasta quedar pegado a su cuerpo.

Desde el ángulo en que se encontraba nadie podía verlos, a ambos le preocupaba que el pelirrojo los viera juntos, después de todo era un hermano muy protector y sabía cómo era el Nara con las mujeres.

Separando sus labios este comenzó a bajar por su cuello y dar intensos besos por toda la zona.

-Si… me lo… habías dicho.- su respiración aumento mientras este pasaba su lengua por el mentón.- deberíamos parar… Shikamaru… Gaara… el está a dentro y… podría vernos.

-Ya no puedo parar… pero debería hacerlo verdad?...- subió hasta sus labios y los beso hambrientos de pasión.

-Para por favor, tu sabes que me encantas pero… mi hermano es un pesado.- tomo con ambas manos el rostro del chico y le beso la nariz.- esto lo quiero tanto como tu Shikamaru.

Su noche ya estaba lista, serian las vacaciones más excitantes que tendría, estaba en la cabaña de al lado del chico que siempre le ha gustado y pasarían su primera noche juntos.

.

.

.

Podía escuchar como todos reían abajo y aun así no podía bajar, todo lo que le estaba pasando era vergonzoso, no podía estar cerca de Naruto y menos al lado de Uchiha Sasuke, menos ahora que sabía que enrojecería si lo volvía a ver.

Tirada boca arriba miraba perdida el blanco techo del lugar que la atrapaba como un gran lienzo… imaginando momentos que no tenía el mismo personaje.

.

.

.

No la había visto por ningún lugar, sabía que lo más probable era que se encontrara en su habitación de la misma manera que la vio por última vez.

Ya se había tomado dos vasos de ron y ella no aparecía, cuando tuviera la oportunidad subiría…

.

.

.

Sentados hace algunos momentos Kiba e Ino hablaban y se reían de las cosas que habían pasado durante la escuela.

La rubia bestia unos jeans negros gastados con sandalias blancas y una camisa floreada sin hombros. El moreno bestia unos jeans grises con una camisa en V negra.

-Eres un chico estúpido lo sabías.- Ino regañaba a Kiba que se encontraba mirándola con una estúpida sonrisa.- No me mires de esa manera.- repetía mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro.- estas borracho tonto.

-Definitivamente no soy el único ebrio.- su mirada picara la recorría de pies a cabezas mientras ella cruzaba las piernas de un lado a otro.- ¿siempre hablas demasiado rubia?

-Tengo nombre, y es Yamanaka Ino, te agradecería que me llamaras por alguno de ellos… permiso.- rápidamente comenzó a ponerse de pie he ir en dirección a la cocina.

Ese chico la estaba exasperando, llego hasta el congelador y lo abrió sacando unos cuantos hielos para poder servirse otro vodka naranja. Al darse la vuelta el moreno apoyado en la puerta la miraba descarado, ella solo siguió sirviendo su trago.

-Podrías preparar uno para mi Ino.

-Cla-claro.- la estaba poniendo nerviosa, su mirada fija en su figura, su remota sonrisa al mirarla, todo, desde un comienzo sabia que algo podría pasar entre ambos y no lo detendría.- naranja o piña?.- pregunto mirando los jugos.

-Piña, gracias.- comenzó acercarse lentamente y puso una de sus manos en el interruptor de la luz y la pago.

-Hey que haces, no puedo ver nada, siempre te comportas tan estúpidamente Kiba.- este prendió de inmediato la luz.

-Calma solo estaba probando si estos funcionaban.

-Claro, me imagino que crees que yo te voy a creer.- siguió con lo suyo lo cual solo faltaba que ella le entregara su trago. Extendiendo la mano derecha le acerco su trago, el muy despacio tomo el vaso tocando suavemente los delgados dedos de ella.

-Gracias.

Dejo el vaso sobre la mesa de la cocina y se acerco aun más. Tomando el rostro sonrojado de esta la miro y sonrió.

-Sabes hay algo que he querido hacer desde que entre aquí, ¿tú crees que puedo hacerlo?

Era evidente tenia una de sus manos en la barbilla de la rubia y solo miraba sus rosados labios.

Dudo antes de hacer cualquier cosa, sabia a lo que él se refería, quería besarla y ella también, pero por primera vez sintió nervios al ver su rostro tan cerca.

-Depende de lo que quieras hacer.- pudo sentir como la mano libre de él se colaba por su cintura ligeramente y la acercaba a él.

-¿Pero puedo hacerlo?. – ahora miraba sus ojos fijamente.

-Hazlo.- solo fue el susurro del comienzo de esa noche.

Eso fue todo para que el acercara aun mas sus labios y rosara un poco sus labios, para luego pasar a besarla lentamente, esta no se resistió y una de sus manos fue a parar al hombro de él.

El dejo de besarla y ella lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo a una de las puerta de la cocina donde se guardaban los utensilios de aseo.

.

.

.

Eran más de las 1:30 de la mañana y todos reían y conversaban con excepción de un joven azabache que solo miraba las escaleras sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que ella podría estar haciendo en su habitación.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a levantarse y decir que necesitaba ir al baño, se escucho unos pasos bajar las escaleras, era ella, su rostro igual de cómo lo vio la ultima vez, pálido, hermoso.

Todos giraron a verla y Tenten levanto su mano para que ella fuera donde ellos.

-Hinata, te estamos esperando hace tiempo, ¿te encuentras bien?.

-H-hai!, solo me había quedado dormida.

-Bueno entonces ven a compartir algo con nosotros.

-Claro, pero iré a comprar cigarrillos primero.- miro el grupo y ahí estaban ambos mirándola, uno con culpa en el rostro y el otro solo la miraba.-Odio como me mira, odio esa maldita culpa.- dijo todo eso saliendo de la casa sin que nadie escuchara lo que había dicho.

-¿Y desde cuando fuma Hinata?.- pregunto Neji al aire mientras la veía salir.

-Ah bu-bueno no sé, para mí que se los encargo a Ino, tu sabes que ella fuma mucho.- reía sin saber que mas decir.

-¿Neji aun sobre proteges a tu prima?.- pregunto Itachi sentado a un costado del.

- Claro que no, solo preguntaba.- decía el Hyuga tomando un trago de su vaso.

Tenten sonriendo miro a Neji.- claro que aun lo hace, mi Neji es muy sobre protector.

-Te imaginas que yo cuidara al pequeño Sasuke-kun ahora que hace de todo.- las carcajadas de todos incluyendo al aludido que comenzó a levantarse.

-Lo más probable es que alguien aquí se pondría celosa hermanito.

Estaba dispuesto a saber cómo se encontraba, pero que pensaría ella de eso, no podía llegar y decirle que sentía cosas por ella y menos si quería intentarlo haber si de verdad la quería. Después de haber pensado eso todo el tiempo que estuvo sentado mirando las escaleras, todo le parecía una estupidez.

"_No puedo hacer esto"_

Paso la gran ventana corrediza y entro al baño de la enorme sala.

.

.

.

La humedad del mar caía sobre el blanco rostro de la chica, sentada sobre la arena Hinata apretaba sus piernas a su pecho, una cajetilla de cigarrillos con solo 19 de ellos dentro de la caja.

No lloraba, ni siquiera se sentía nerviosa, estaba tranquila como nunca lo había estado. El amor de su vida le había confesado que alguna vez estuvo enamorado de ella, el amor de su vida le había dicho que por su estatus social no podía enamorarse de él, Naruto le había dicho que prefirió olvidarla que intentar siquiera acercarse.

-Que equivocado estabas Naruto-kun…

Saco una lata de cerveza de la bolsa en sus pies. No solo había ido a comprar cigarrillos, había pasado por unas cervezas que pudo haber sacado de la cabaña.

-No quiero ser tu amiga Naruto-kun.- tomo otro trago de cerveza.- No puedo serlo más.

Estaba cansada ser la que siempre tire la toalla, cansada de ser una extraña, de ser la pobre y avergonzada Hyuga, no ha sido la chica perfecta, pero a partir de ahora respondería a lo que su corazón le dictara, debería dejar de ser más el resto y ser más ella.

Su primera lata de cerveza bacía y ya se sentía mareada, pero no tenia intensiones de dejar de beber, esta noche dejaría de importarle la preocupación de los demás, dejaría de preocuparse de lo que el resto pensara de ella.

Lo que siempre debió hacer.

Mirando la luna Hinata comenzó hablar.- maldición, esto no es para nada fácil.- dando un fuerte respiro saco otra lata de cerveza y comenzó a beberla.

"_Así soy… inteligente, no siempre me rindo… pero soy tímida, me dejo influenciar con facilidad, trato de que todo el mundo este feliz acosta de la mía"_

-Maldición Hinata, deja de pensar eso, ya no eres una niña.

Había pasado más de 30 minutos y ya estaba en la tercera cerveza con su 5to cigarrillo, no tenia intensiones de marcharse donde todos la esperaban… al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Luego de unos momentos comenzó a sentir calor y tomo su cabello en una coleta alta, la misma que usaba cuando estaba en clase de deportes.

La Hyuga comenzó abanicar su rostro con una de sus manos…

"_Merezco una oportunidad"_

-Por qué no… claro que la merezco.- decía sonriéndole a la enorme luna que podía ver perfecta, radiante desde su posición.

-No sabía que alguien se podía tardar tanto comprando cigarrillos.

Imposible… su voz desato un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, no esperaba esto y menos quedarse a solas, el permanecía de pie mirando inexpresivamente, esperando la reacción de la chica.

-¿Sa-sasuke-kun, que ha-haces aquí?... y-yo estaba por regresar.

-Vine a comprar cigarrillos, pero no tenían.- dio unos cuantos pasos para quedar al lado de donde ella se encontraba sentada.

Alzando los cigarrillos ella le ofreció uno en silencio.

-Gracias Hyuga.- tomando asiento a su lado.

-S-sabes Sasuke-kun.- tomando valor respiro hondo llenando sus pulmones y seguir.- No me gusta que me llamen Hyuga… puedes llamarme Hinata.

-Hyuga Hinata.

-No… solo Hinata, no me gusta que usen el apellido, solo Hinata.

-Está bien Hinata, y dime por que estas aquí y no con tus amigas.

-No quería estar cerca de él… no por el momento.- desde su posición podía sentir el perfume del chico que tenía a su costado derecho.- aparte aquí todo es más tranquilo… y solo tienes el susurro de las olas.- se dejo llevar mientras el viento movía los cabellos que le quedaron sueltos, sintiendo el perfume que envolvía su rostro.

Respetando el silencio de la chica a su lado Sasuke miraba la luna mientras se fumaba su eterno cigarrillo.

Consientes de su cercanía sin poder sentir rechazo alguno, ambos en el mismo lugar, compartiendo la misma tranquilidad y sin saberlo disfrutándose.

…Había salido de la cabaña inventando que su celular se había quedado sobre su cama y que iría por él. Salió y camino con destino a los almacenes que se encontraban cerca de la cabaña y no la encontró en ninguno de ellos. Dándose por vencido bajo a la playa y comenzó a alejarse de las luces… estaba sentada mirando hacia el cielo, le sorprendió ver una cajetilla de cigarros y un display de cerveza a un lado.

"_Parece muy tranquila mirando el infinito de la noche. Aun no creo que corrí a buscarla"_

-Aun recuerdo cuando permanecías detrás de Neji mientras que nosotros jugábamos.- dijo cortando el silencio que los envolvía, ella giro su rostro y sorprendida lo miro con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.- a veces el no te trataba muy bien, pero creo que te quiere mucho Hinata.

-B-bueno Neji-niisan siempre fue muy estricto conmigo.- dijo sin poder despegar la mirada del rostro del chico.- m-me sobre protegen demasiado.

-¿Te hubiera gustado no ser tan sobre protegida?

-No es eso… Sasuke-kun cuando uno nace en una familia en donde cargas con ser la heredera… sobre todo si no te sientes capas eso no importa, Neji-niisan cuando éramos pequeños nunca quiso estar a cargo de una niñita como yo, siempre lloraba, siempre estaba sola.- sonrió.- pero ahora es diferente.

-Nunca llegaras a ser como tu hermano…

-Hai… m-mejor no hablemos de eso.- saco dos latas de cervezas y le paso una a su acompañante y continuo hablando.- Nos conocemos hace años y ahora después de tanto nos volvemos a ver, nunca creí que llegarías a salvarme… gracias.

-Cuando te vi hoy en la playa recordé que te había visto en algún lugar.- tomando un mechón de cabello sobre sus ojos y un sonrojo adorno su rostro cabizbajo.- Solo fue una coincidencia que me encontrara en la terraza esta tarde.

-Agradezco mucho esa coincidencia, después de todo… si no fuera por ti quizás no estaría en este lugar contigo.

Todo lo que ella decía parecía ser lo mejor de todo este lugar, lo decía de una manera que lo envolvía. La miraba embelesado, deseando besarla, su aroma a flores llegaba hasta su nariz dándole ganas de acercarse más y tocar su rostro.

-Ahora que me recuerdo cuando éramos unos niños Itachi-san jugaba con ustedes y bueno… él es bastante mayor que Neji-niisan.

-hahahahahahah… Itachi siempre iba a tu casa por una chica que trabajaba para ustedes… bueno más bien trabajaba para ti.

-¿T-te refieres a Shiki-san?

-Hai.

-Nunca creí que a Itachi-san le gustara Shiki-san.- puso ambas manos en las mejillas y sonrió.- Itachi-san es muy atractivo y Shiki-san está más hermosa que nunca.

-Mhp.- molesto por el comentario de la Hyuga sobre su hermano hizo que este frunciera el ceño.- ¿Te gusta?

-Eh… - provocándole un pequeño brinco, Hinata enrojeció.

- ¿Te gusta Itachi?.- aun seguía con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba como la luna era cubierta por nubes grises.

-C-claro que no. Yo nunca me he fijado en Itachi-san… el, siempre lo vi como a un hermano mayor.

- ¿Un hermano mayor… y Neji?.- le gustaba escucharla hablar.

-H-hai, Itachi-san siempre te trataba muy bien cuando pequeños… Neji-niisan siempre ha vivido conmigo pero en ese tiempo no éramos muy cercanos.

"_Esa pequeña niña jugando sola cerca de nosotros, siempre con sus mejillas de un rosa pálido, mirando a todos a su alrededor queriendo ser escuchada… yo quiero escucharla, quiero ponerle atención, quiero que me deje entrar a ese lugar custodiado por un cachorro"._

Llevaban más de una hora hablando y Hinata comenzaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol. El azabache se dio cuenta del estado de su acompañante y quiso aprovechar ese momento he hizo una pregunta.

-¿Te gusta tu amigo Hinata?

-Buena pregunta Sasuke-kun… sabes he querido contarle esto a alguien durante mucho tiempo… y ya que preguntas.- haciendo una pausa tomo aire y prendió otro cigarrillo.- me gustaba Naruto-kun pero ahora ya no lo sé.- comenzó a reír a carcajadas y siguió.- puedes creer que cuando estábamos en la secundaria yo le gustaba, pero el muy imbécil no se acerco a mi por mi estatus social… que idiota…- dejándose caer de espaldas a la arena Sasuke escuchaba como todo lo que estaba haciendo era estúpido, se dejo atraer hasta este lugar solo para oír que ella estaba confundida.- le he dado muchas vueltas a esto, sé que no voy a poder olvidarlo de un día para otro pero estoy en eso… por eso estoy aquí.

-Después de lo que el provoco esta tarde es lo que menos se merece.

-Lo sé, pero no haré nada, prefiero dejar de hablarlo, prefiero no verlo jamás en la vida que hacerle daño, después de todo el me ayudo en muchas cosas… creo que ya has hecho muchas preguntas Sasuke-kun y ahora me toca a mí.- con las mejillas de un rosa pálido le sonreía para que este le diera su aprobación.

-yo…

-Está bien, tu solo responde solo las que quieras, después de todo tienes el derecho de no querer contarme nada.-dijo poniendo una carita angelical y Sasuke movió su cabeza de arriba abajo en aprobación.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Hinata?.- decía mientras buscaba con la mirada las latas de cerveza que estaban al otro lado de ella.- ¿oye por casualidad no tendrás otra lata que me des?.- La ojiperla tomo la bolsa a su costado y saco la ultima lata y se la dio.- ¿es la ultima?

-Sí, pero tómala, la que tengo yo la tome hace algunos momentos. Luego vemos si vamos a comprar más.- sonrió.

-Okey….- abrió la lata y tomo un largo trago.- ¿preguntaras o no?.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Oh claro, veamos.- ladeando la cabeza y con un dedo en su mejilla baja. Cosa que al azabache le causo mucha gracia. – lo tengo… ¿ tu viste a la chica pelirosa que se encontraba junto a Naruto-kun?

-Sí.

-¿Q-que piensas de ella, … etto, bueno… la encuentras atractiva?.- estaba completamente avergonzada, ni siquiera sabía por qué había hecho una pregunta tan estúpida? que le importaba a ella saber lo que pensaba Sasuke-kun de Sakura. Pero la pregunta estaba hecha.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-B-bueno tu preguntaste si me gustaba Itachi-san.- estaba en la misma posición más avergonzada que nunca.- solo es curiosidad.

-Es atractiva…- dijo, viendo como la Hyuga apretaba la mano izquierda.- pero no es mi tipo, es muy ruda para ser una chica.- termino diciendo el azabache que miraba como esta subía su rostro con una pequeña sonrisa.-¿Qué te produce gracia?

-Eh?... bueno…- comenzando a juguetear con sus dedos Hinata trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos.- me causo gracia eso de "Ruda", ella siempre dice que es tan femenina.- lo miro y comenzó a reír con muchas ganas.

No pudo aguantar las ganas de reír junto con ella, estaba siendo la mejor noche de sus vacaciones, vacaciones que desde luego pasaría en compañía.

Hoy la había visto por primera vez hace mucho tiempo y ya quería estar siempre a su lado, al estar con ella le producía una sensación que solo con estar cerca hacia que él fuera diferente, fuera agradable.

-Ahora todo lo que creí cuando era una niña sobre ti es solo una gran mentira.- dijo mientras que este sorprendido lanzo una risita.- ¿Porque te ríes de lo que digo?.- termino haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-No me rio de las cosas que dices, solo me preguntaba ¿Qué es lo que pensabas de mi?, y me vino algo a la mente.

-¿Que es lo que se te vino a la mente?

-No es nada, cosas que ahora no tiene importancia, ahora dime que es lo que creías de mi…?

-B-bueno siempre sentí miedo de ti.

-¿En serio?.- escudriño en su rostro que parecía nervioso por decir algo.- siempre causo el efecto contrario.

-Bueno no a todas las puedes andar trayendo a tus pies.

-No es que yo quiera que todas estén siempre siguiéndome, de hecho me molestan.- al terminar causo la explosión de una risilla que la ojiperla trataba de ocultar bajo sus manos.- ahora eres tú la que se ríe de lo que hablo.

-Con ambas manos negaba avergonzada y dejando de reír.- perdón.- dijo escondiendo su rostro.

-No está bien, puedo permitírtelo a ti Hinata.- termino diciendo mientras que comenzaba a sonar el celular de la Hyuga que lo miraba sin poder sacar los ojos de los posos negros del chico.-¿ No vas a contestar?.- saliendo rápidamente de su pequeño sueño que se encontraba mirando al Uchiha busco su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sobre la arena.

-Hola Temari… ¿Qué?... p-pero porque d-dijo eso… yo no quise mentir.- el chico a su lado noto como su rostro ya no estaba relajado, estaba tensa, el hubiera deseado consolarla pero su ego enfermo se le impuso.

Esta colgó el celular y busco la mirada de Sasuke, por un largo minuto se miraron, ella con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas queriendo caer y dejar esa marca de dolor sobre sus mejillas rosa, el queriendo consolarla entre sus brazos, mirando como esos opalinos ojos llenos de tristeza.

Sin poder aguantar estiro su brazo para alcanzar su hombro izquierdo y poder arrastrarla hasta su pecho, ella permaneció apoyada sin siquiera moverse pero luego comenzó a llorar como una chiquilla.

Era cierto que desde que estaba con ella sentía y hacia cosas que no conocía casi nadie, ella era la escusa perfecta para ser otro hombre, un hombre que podía ser más que cariñoso y comprensivo, ella era el factor que siempre estuvo buscando… alguien diferente al resto, ella era una chica que no se tiraría sobre el… ella era la única en su especie…

El crepúsculo de la noche iluminaba dos figuras que se juntaban en un solo abrazo consolador, mientas que ella lloraba en los brazos de alguien que no dejaría que nada malo pudiera pasarle... la luna veía como aquellos cabellos oscuros se mezclaban en la enorme playa solitaria…

**Nota de Chiiiachan:** Fin del 3er capitulo… me imagino que se deben preguntar como mierda ella dice final de capitulo si se supone que tenía que ser el ultimo…. Bueno esto es simple! NO PUEDO TERMINARLO AUN… FALTA DEMASIADO PARA QUE ESO PASEEEE PORKE SE ME HA OCURRIDO DEMASIADAS COSAS PARA ESTE FINAL… cosa que aria que fuera mucho más largo… y bueno la verdad quiero quiero continuarlo… a mí me gusta este fic…

Pido disculpas como siempre por la tardanza y esas cosas… no dire nada mas, tampoco pediré disculpas ya que están de más… comprenderé si no kieren seguir leyendo…

Bueno graxias a todos quienes continuaran este fic…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejen view!

Graxias!

=3


	4. Te ayudo?

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Amor de Verano o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**SasuHina**

Date cuenta y mírame

Ya no sabía cuánto más daño podría causarle, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de porque el se atrevió a contar algo que podría costarle la poca amistad que había guardado muy dentro de su corazón, algo que nadie tenía que saber… algo que ahora le costaría explicarle a su amiga. Y se preguntaba quien mas sabría esto, si Neji sabe lo que paso… lo más probable es que Naruto tendría que marcharse de la cabaña.

Caminaba junto al azabache que solo miraba hacia el frente sin siquiera dar alguna señal de interés en lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Después de todo el no tendría porque sentir algo. Claro, ni siquiera cuando estaban abrazados en la playa, ni siquiera cuando él fue quien la acerco a su tibio pecho. Tenía que dejar de imaginar cosas con ese chico.

El silencioso camino era adornado por enormes casas que generosamente iluminaban el oscuro camino hasta donde pasaban sus vacaciones.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué no me contaste lo que había pasado Hinata?...

Hacia 5 minutos había llegado y su amiga la había abordado apenas la vio entrar junto al azabache, miradas llenas de asombro eran puestas sobre los que habían llegado juntos y no tenían nada en común… ni siquiera habían salido juntos.

-Y-yo… no quería que juzgaran a Naruto-kun.

Cuando llegaron Neji le había lanzado la peor de las miradas al Uchiha que solo se dirigió a la cocina por una cerveza, las chicas miraron como Temari tomaba a la Hyuga de la mano y subía jalándola… el rubio de azules posos evito cruzar la mirada con esos opalinos.

-No digas estupideces, te golpeo, pudiste haberte ahogado… pudo pasar lo peor y tú piensas en el estúpido de Naruto… dime que es lo que pasa por tu mente…- estaba enojada, sus ojos se movían asustados al mirar los furiosos de su amiga.

Al subir las escaleras arrastrando a la Hyuga, Temari abrió la habitación de su amiga y la cerró fuertemente, dio vuelta un par de veces en círculos agarrando su cabeza, Hinata tomo asiento en la cama y sujeto sus rodillas fuertemente con sus manos.

-L-lo sé… p-pero aun así no me importa.

No quería hablarle así, después de todo era su mejor amiga, no quería decirle lo estúpida que había sido al ocultar semejante accidente. Se había paseado por toda la habitación y dicho miles de cosas que podrían haber hecho que la novia del rubio hirviera como un volcán, pero la chica que tenía en frente no había reaccionado así, agarraba sus rodillas y miraba el frio piso, desde su posición podía notar como temblaba de miedo, todo lo que le estaba diciendo provocaba que su amiga temblara desmesuradamente así que decidió parar y tomar asiento a su lado.

-Hinata… perdóname, no quiero que te pongas mal, si tú crees que está bien que no le cuentes a nadie lo que paso estaré de acuerdo y tratare de asegurarme que ese estúpido no diga nada mas…- paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de esta y la apretó contra ella.- pero solo cuéntame que fue lo que paso, quiero escuchar de tu boca amiga lo que paso… y dime por qué no quieres que nadie más lo sepa.

Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de esta y comenzó a contar con lujo de detalle aquella tarde, le conto el porqué de su decisión, le conto que había pasado un buen rato con Sasuke, le dijo lo que estaba pasando por su corazón, le conto todo…

-Cuando Naruto me llamo a un rincón no quise creer lo que me contaba, a un principio pensé que estaba borracho pero no fue así… ahora comprendo que me lo conto para poder, más bien para tratar de no sentirse tan culpable de que nadie supiera lo imbécil que fue.- respiro hondo y siguió contándole como habían pasado las cosas y como ella se había enterado de la verdad.- en un comienzo no sabía si era verdad o no pero cuando lo dijo no pude detenerme y lo abofetee.- rio al final.

-Y-yo también lo golpee hoy, y por lo que me conto Sasuke igual lo golpeo… siento algo de pena por él.

-Yo ahora hablare con Naruto para que cierre su boca, ya que si se llega a enterar Neji lo más seguro es que este no viva para contarlo.

-Gracias Temari…

-No tienes que decirlo… y dime Hinata… que aras con Sasuke?

-¿Q-que?... ¿a que te refieres con que haré?

-Se nota que él está interesado en ti… y bueno… se que a ti tampoco se te hace indiferente su presencia.

-N-no sé de qué ha-hablas.- ocultando sus ojos brillosos bajo su flequillo noto como subía ese calorcito que solo con Naruto había sentido, solo que ahora era diferente.- recién estoy conociéndolo… Sasuke-kun es un amigo.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿dime ahora que aras, bajaras?

-Aun no lo haré…

-Está bien, yo iré a ver a mi Shika-kun antes de que Gaara intente algo contra el.- dijo sacando su brazo de los hombros de la ojiperla y camino hasta la puerta.- Olvídalo y mira a tu alrededor amiga…. Cuando estés mejor te contare algo.- término diciendo mientras cerraba la puerta silenciosamente.

En un comienzo la conversación había sido casi peligrosa, había sentido tanto miedo de que alguien más pudiera enterarse de lo que había pasado que ni siquiera había pensado en lo comprensiva que era Temari, había estado tan preocupada de lo que pensaría y aria el resto si sabían lo que él le había hecho que olvido por completo que siempre tuvo a su mejor amiga para escucharla, que siempre había estado para ella y no la había notado al igual que le había pasado a ella en la secundaria.

.

.

.

-Ya te dije que me encontré con ella cuando salía de la casa.- apoyado en una de las paredes frente a la piscina, observaba las escaleras para ver si ella bajaría.- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones Itachi, así que déjame en paz.

-Solo me preocupo de mi hermanito, después de todo desapareciste un buen par de horas.- veía la reacción tranquila e indiferente de su hermano y permaneció en silencio.

La rubia la había tomado por el brazo y la condujo escaleras arriba… mientras caminaban quería acercarse y abrazarla como lo había hecho en la orilla de la playa, pero de nuevo su orgullo lo obligo a permanecer en silencio y dejarla a un lado. Miraba como todos reían y bebían pero no habían señales de ella ni siquiera de la rubia que la tiro de su delicado brazo.

Su amigo de la infancia al entrar a la casa lo había mirado de una manera casi asesina, pero que le importaba, después de todo que le importaba lo que pensara el resto de lo que hacía con su vida, nunca le había importando nada de lo que pensara nadie… y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-Sabes Sasuke creo que a Neji no le gusto nada que llegaras con su prima… pero sé que no te importa en lo absoluto.- termino de decir dirigiéndole una sonrisa.- hermanito ella es hermosa y sé que a ti te encanta.- dijo golpeando sutilmente su hombro y dejándolo solo.

-¿Que sabes tú de lo que me gusta, Itachi?.- dijo viendo como este se detenía y miraba en su dirección.

-Nada… es solo instinto de hermanos o que se yo.- se fue hasta la mesa donde se encontraba su novia y miro a su hermano y la beso, cosa que hizo que el azabache mirara hacia otro lado.

Su cerveza estaba fría, podía sentir como las burbujas explotaban en su lengua, desde que bajaba y enfriaba su garganta. Nada, miraba hacia las escaleras y no pasaba nada, los chicos habían traído algunas chicas desde que había salido, una pelirroja de piel nivea sentada junto a Gaara, una morena reía junto a Shino que por primera vez en la vida lo había visto decir tantas palabras juntas y que esperaba que no fuera alguna explicación, mientras en una esquina alejado de la piscina estaba su gran, y no lo decía porque con él se llevara mejor, pero era su gran amigo Choji con una linda morena pelirroja que al parecer estaba muy interesada en lo que este le estaba contando.

Él era el único que se encontraba solo, prefiero pensar que no habían llamado a otra chica por el solo hecho que se habían dado cuenta en el interés que sentía por la Hyuga, que en estos momentos se encontraba hablando o siendo regañada por su rubia amiga, miraba de vez en cuando en dirección a las escaleras y supo que era lo que tenía que hacer, subir y golpearla con un beso.

"_eres un idiota Sasuke, varias chicas interesadas en mi y vengo a fijarme en una que jamás me ha visto con alguna intensión de deseo"_

-¿Que pasa Sasuke?, te veo distraído hacia las escaleras.- dijo el Nara que se acercaba por su espalda, este solo permaneció en la misma posición y contesto.

-No me pasa nada.- dijo cortante.

-Vamos amigo, todo el mundo aquí se dio cuenta lo que pasa entre ustedes.

-No sé a qué te refieres con eso de "ustedes".- haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo tomo un trago de cerveza.

-Me refiero entre Hinata y tu, los que no parecen muy de acuerdo con esto son el rubio loco que esta con la pelirosa y bueno su primo… sabes la mirada de ese tal Neji da miedo.

-Con Neji me arreglare más tarde, pero ese rubio estúpido no me interesa.

-Yo sabía que había un ustedes.- rio viendo que su amigo fruncía en ceño.- Vamos Sasuke no pongas esa cara, me negaras que paso algo entre ustedes, conociéndote lo dudo.

-Bueno Shikamaru te equivocas por primera vez, entre Hinata y yo no ha pasado nada.- dijo sorprendido al ver bajar las escaleras a la rubia, espero que esta bajara seguido pero no paso nada. La rubia camino hasta donde se encontraban y abrazo por la espalda al cabeza de piña.

Su amigo iba a decir algo pero callo de inmediato al sentir unos delgados brazos a su alrededor.

-¿Temari y tú que no estabas con Hinata?.- dijo mientras esta se posicionaba a un lado de ambos chicos.

Ella era una chica atractiva, tenía un cuerpo que varias podrían envidiar, era atrevida y vivas, perfecta para el vago del Nara.

-Si estaba con ella, pero ya hablamos y bueno quedo todo resuelto.- sus últimas palabras fueron dedicadas al azabache que la miraba atentamente, cosa que su amigo noto de inmediato.

-¿Y que onda, ella no bajo contigo?.- era la pregunta más obvia y estúpida hecha por el Nara, demasiado obvio… pero la rubia solo dejo que pasara como una pregunta más.

-No, dijo que esperaría unos momentos antes de bajar, pero sabes conociendo a Hinata lo más probable es que tarde bastante.

-Igual tardaste bastante en su conversación, no es que me importe pero al verte de esa manera tomarla del brazo y subirla casi a la fuerza por las escaleras cualquiera pensaría que era algo muy malo.- dijo pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros y acercarla a él, cosa que provoco que ella enrojeciera.

-Solo hablamos de lo que pudo haberle hecho tu amigo aquí presente.- sus miradas se cruzaron y ella supo en un instante el interés que sentía por su amiga.

-Esto es problemático.- dijo como era costumbre.

-Por primera vez estaré de acuerdo contigo… hablar de esto es problemático.- creyó que con eso el podría dejarlos solos y subir a consolar a su amiga, pero vio como este los miraba y no hacía nada, se zafo del abrazo de su amante y se acerco lo mas que pudo al azabache.- Vamos Uchiha Sasuke, la chica que está arriba necesita que la consuelen, y por lo que me dijo le agradas.- tomo de nuevo posición en los brazos de su amante y vio como el Uchiha los dejaba solos y subía las escaleras.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke?

-Nada.- rio unos momentos y beso su mejilla.- le dije que a Hinata le agradaba… no puedo creer que entre ellos aun no haya pasado nada… bueno es de esperarse de Hinata pero de tu amigo…?

-Así que era verdad después de todo, existe alguien que se le resista a ese chico.- ambos se miraron y rieron fuertemente.

.

.

.

Decidido, ella se lo había dicho, le agradaba a la Hyuga y no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. Subió las escaleras decidido, el camino se lo sabía por el accidente de la tarde, sabia cual era la puerta, sabía de qué color eran sus sabanas, sabia como era mientras dormía, sabia a que sabían sus labios… pero lo que no sabía era si lo que sentía ella era lo mismo que el.

Eso era lo que estaba por averiguar en estos momentos.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y no escucho nada, por debajo de la puerta no se veía luz alguna, toco dos veces y no espero respuesta entro por la puerta y solo pudo ver unos brillantes ojos blancos, también podía ver la silueta de pie frente a la cama.

-¿Q-que haces a-aquí, Sasuke-kun?.- por la oscuridad de la habitación no pudo ver si estaba sonrojada o no, no vio si sonrió o se enojo, no veía sus expresiones.

-Vine porque quiero saber que fue lo que paso, quiero saber si aun te hace sufrir ese imbécil.- dijo acercándose hasta quedar solo unos pasos de su cuerpo.- quiero saber.- esto le estaba costando más que las reuniones con su padre.- ¿estás bien Hinata?.- termino diciendo, reprochándose en su mente por ser un cobarde.

-Y-yo… gracias Sasuke-kun, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no es necesario que lo hagas, después de todo tu y yo no somos nada.- dijo tapándose la boca con ambas manos, no quería decir algo así, sabía que era cierto, sabía que no eran nada, solo habían platicado un par de veces pero eso era todo, pero no era lo que quería que saliera de sus labios.

-Tienes razón, no somos nada, no sé porque me preocupo por ti.- dijo sin poder despegar sus ojos de los brillantes de ella.- disculpa mi intromisión.- cuando se había disculpado en la vida, el que no tenia respeto por lo que pensara el resto, el que era considerado el chico mas frio de la secundaria… pero esa etapa de escuela ya había terminado y con ella quizás, solo quizás la frialdad.- me voy.- dijo dando media vuelta.

-E-espera… yo… no sé qué es lo que está pasando, este ha sido el día mas raro de mi vida.- al comienzo las palabras le salieron sin un asombro de nerviosismo en ellas.- quiero decir… etto…- había comenzado a jugar con sus dedos, pero él no podía notarlo por la oscuridad del lugar.- no quiero que te vayas Sasuke-kun.

-¿Y para que quieres que me quede?

-Ah…?, yo… no sé.

Se acerco nuevamente a ella pero más de lo que se había permitido en su mente, su acercamiento hizo que esta diera un paso atrás y callera sentada sobre la cama.

Las cortinas se mecieron por la corriente de aire que entro dejando que la luminosidad que les entregaba la luna les diera visión de sus rostros. Ella sonrojada hasta más no poder, el de pie mirándola seductor.

-¿Por qué quieres que me quede Hinata?.- ella no respondió y desvió la mirada hacia uno de los costados.- ¿no te puedes olvidar de él verdad?

-…

Subió una pierna a la cama a su costado, ella se retiro a la derecha pero el rápidamente subió la otra pierna haciendo que ella callera completamente sobre las blancas sabanas, sin terminar en lo que había pensado se acerco a ella sin tocarla, ambas manos arrinconaban a la hyuga que estaba debajo de el con los labios semi abiertos.

-¿Q-que Haces Sasuke-kun?.- dijo sintiendo como el perfume del chico la envolvía y daba vueltas su cerebro.

-Dime Hinata, ¿te quieres olvidar de Naruto?.- era la misma pregunta pero con otras intenciones, intenciones que involucraban sentimientos mutuos, sentimientos que en este momento solo le decían que la besara, que la besara y no la dejara jamás.

-S-si quiero, es lo que t-te dije en la playa no.- termino de decir sintiendo que había sido lo más difícil que le había tocado decir, pero como no serlo si tenía a un recién conocido Uchiha Sasuke sobre ella, ofreciéndole sus labios a esa distancia.- ¿P-por qué lo preguntas de nuevo?

-Are nuevamente la pregunta… ¿Quieres que te ayude a olvidarte de ese idiota?.- esa era la pregunta que tanto le costó formular su mente, sabía que lo más probable es que la respuesta de ella fuera negativa, después de todo siempre fue una chica muy tímida… pero lo que también sabía era que no aceptaría una negativa.

-Yo…- cerro los ojos y respiro hondamente antes de aventurarse con la respuesta que necesita, quería decirlo, _el me gusta_.- No quiero que me ayudes a olvidarlo.- mal, lo había dicho mal, eso no era, faltaron palabras. El azabache cerró los ojos y se puso de pie, la miro y no dijo nada, solo camino a la salida.

Se podía sentir más estúpido por decima ves en el primer día de sus vacaciones en la playa…?, el chico estaba descolocado. Ella no quería que él la ayudara a olvidar, no quería ser besada por él, no quería nada de él.

No sabía cómo impedir que se fuera, se volvió a sentar en la cama y el solo camino lentamente hasta la puerta. La Hyuga se puso de pie y apretó su pecho con una de sus manos.

-No quiero que me ayudes a olvidarlo… eso ya no me importa si tú estás conmigo.- colorada, podía sentir como su rostro se le llenaba de sangre, podía sentir como sus piernas perdían fuerzas y el solo estaba de pie, no había sido suficiente para el.- al estar contigo yo… olvido todo… Sasuke-kun quédate conmigo, no es necesario que me ayudes si solo con estar contigo ahora ya no sé nada.

Eso era más de lo que esperaba, las palabras de esa chica llegaron a sus oídos como un ligero frio que recorrió su espalda hasta llegar a dar un vuelco en su cabeza, miles de emociones recorrieron su cuerpo. Dio media vuelta y sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, con la mano derecha retiro algunos cabellos que caían en su pecho, acerco su rostro hasta su oído y susurro unas palabas.

-No podría negarme a tus palabras Hinata.- termino diciendo mientras que con su mano libre acaricio la misma mejilla que el rubio había abofeteado.- entonces ahora olvídalo todo.- roso sus labios con los de ella y esta soltó un pequeño suspiro que hizo que este los besara lentamente… ella solo pudo dejarse llevar.

Este era, era el beso que siempre soñó, por fin era lo que había imaginado, sus labios dulces y delicados acariciando los de ella, sintiendo como todo su mundo desaparecía a su alrededor, esperando que jamás terminara y que el siempre fuera quien la llevara a ese otro lugar lleno de hermosas emociones. Si esto terminaba junto con sus vacaciones… no era algo que estaba pensado ahora, si terminaba mañana era algo que ahora, que en este minuto, en estos segundos importaban una mierda, si pasaba todo eso lo pensaría luego o quizás, solo quizás no lo pensaría nunca.

No quería preguntarle porque la había besado, no quería saber si de verdad era lo que el quería o solo lo hacía por caridad, justamente ahora que estaba siendo besada por el se preguntaba si era caridad o no.

Detuvo el beso y miro el brillo de los ojos negros que hacían lo mismo… paso uno de sus dedos por sus labios y se contradijo como nunca, aria lo que no quería, ese beso la había hecho olvidar todo, pero después de todo no podía dejarse llevar como ella quería, no podía hacer como si nada de esto fuera normal… cosa que no era.

-¿P-porque me be-besaste? - dijo alejándose de el, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el costado y se apoyo en la fría pared junto al respaldo de la cama.

-No era lo que tú querías Hinata…- quizás no lo había dicho de la mejor manera pero aunque quisiera dejar de ser duro en su forma de ser no podía hacerlo, a todo el mundo le cuesta cambiar y más si se trata de la actitud.

-Lo que yo quería…- se contradijo unos momentos antes de seguir hablando. La oscuridad de la habitación permitía que la Hyuga no pudiera ver esos posos negros que la ponían nerviosa.- ¿que era lo que tu querías Sasuke-kun?.- dio dos pasos hacia delante y con sumo nerviosismo toco su pecho firme y deseable.- aquí… dime que es lo que quiere tu corazón.

No sabia que decir, se encontraba en una situación que jamás pensó vivir… estaba nervioso pero su rostro no lo parecía, no quería que ella sintiera lo agitado que había puesto a su corazón con tocarlo.

"_¿decirle lo que me pasa cuando la veo?, ¿decirle que lo que mas quería era que no se alejara, que no cortara el beso?... no puedo arriesgarme con esto que estoy sintiendo hacia ella sabiendo que podrían acabar… no quiero herirla, no a ella."_

La Hyuga bajo la vista luego de un rato y saco su mano del pecho del chico.- No tienes porque sentir lastima por mi Sasuke-kun.- subió su rostro y la vio sonreír de la manera mas tierna jamás vista por el, en ningún momento sintió lastima por ella. Si alguna ves sintió lastima por ella eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás… ahora que la tenia frente a el no podía mas que sentir que le gustaba mas de lo que había provocado cualquiera por primera vez.- no me gusta que las personas sientan eso por mi.- termino diciendo mientras se alejaba de el.

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano la tomo por la muñeca, obligándola a que no se moviera.

-No siento lastima por ti.- dijo mirando a sus plateados ojos.- estoy sintiendo algo que me estaba volviendo loco cada ves que no te veo aparecer por la puerta… Hinata yo no te bese solo porque crea que tu también lo querías.- termino diciendo.

-Ah!... ¿Tu cre-crees que yo quería?.- estaba completamente avergonzada, en su mente se reprochaba por ser tan obvia…

-No… - dijo contradiciendo lo dicho anteriormente.- la verdad es que solo me aventure a besarte porque era lo que yo quería.

Ahora era ella la que había quedado sin poder decir nada, el aun sujetaba su mano y ella lo miraba sorprendida por lo dicho. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, ella completamente avergonzada sin saber que decir mientras que el Uchiha no sabia si había dicho lo correcto, después de todo si esto terminaba cuando se acabaran las vacaciones ellos no se volverían a ver… cosa que era lo mas probable.

-… .- No sabia que decir después de eso, quería abrazarlo y decirle que el igual provoca sentimientos en su interior… pero aun seguía siendo demasiado cobarde como para hacerlo.- y-yo no se que d-decir.

- Si no sientes lo mismo… esta bien, después de todo no puedo agradarle a todas.- soltó una risita picara y la miro serio de nuevo.

El ahora mismo causaba cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie, era como uno de esos modelos que sabes que jamás conocerás porque sabes que es inalcanzable o peor aun, jamás podría estar con alguien como tu porque ahora mismo esta con otra chica del sueño al igual que el. Pero el estaba con ella y le decía que deseaba sus labios con su mirada.

-N-no es eso… yo solo…- como pudo desvió su mirada hacia el costado y callo por unos momentos, el aun sujetaba su mano y aprovecho de acercarla un poco mas tirando de ella. La Hyuga sorprendida puso sus manos sobre el pecho masculino dando algo de distancia entre ellos.

-¿Tu solo que Hinata?... no tienes porque tener miedo a decirme lo que sientes, yo no soy como el.- desde su posición podía ver como los ojos plateados de Hinata brillaban, al mirarlos podía sentir como si todo en ella era trasparente a sus ojos.- yo te quiero…

-Y-yo…- la quería, el la quería y ella solo no podía decir nada, estaba completamente atónita, después de todo había pasado un día desde la primera vez hace tanto tiempo que se vieron, y el ya le decía que la quería… que debía decir a algo como esto. Era su primera vez y así de repente alguien la quiere.- y-yo… no se si esto funcionara… yo no se que pasara ahora, pero también te quiero.- el acaricio su mejilla sonrojada y la beso como si fuera el primero.

Quien creería que alguna vez Uchiha Sasuke le diría a alguien "te quiero", quien se puede esperar que alguien tan frio y casi cruel como el pudiera siquiera aguardar algún sentimiento de ese tipo, sentimientos que no solo tenían que ver con el hecho de desearla a mas no poder… el poder de contención por no poder tirársele encima de ella y obligarla a que fuera de el, todo era extraño para el moreno. Hyuga Hinata se atrevió a no perder el tiempo, se atrevió a corresponder a alguien no solo con una tierna y linda sonrisa… quien diría que ella pudiera repetir "te quiero" , quien diría que pudiera tener tanto valor dentro de su corazón.

.

.

.

Pasaban las 4 de la mañana el dueño de casa se encontraba hablando con Itachi y sus novias reían de cosas estúpidas de la secundaria, los 4 ebrios y sin ganas de parar de beber. Choji sentado en el sofá con la morena pelirroja conversando a una distancia peligrosa. Shino había salido al jardín con la morena de rasgos felinos, luego de toda la conversación sobre cosas sin mucha importancia, terminaron besándose a las afueras de la casa de los Hyuga.

Gaara el chico que jamás se hubiera pensado lo que aria ya no se encontraba en la sala, había salido a escondidas con la pelirroja a la cabaña de los Uchiha… encerrados en la habitación designada para el se encontraba sobre la pelirroja semi desnuda, besaba su cuello y delicadamente acariciaba sus muslos desnudos, un giro rápido ella quedo sobre el y comenzó a moverse en círculos… ella se acerco a su rostro y lo beso sus cabellos del mismo color se mezclaban en la inmensa cama de sabanas blancas. Ella rápidamente se deciso de su camiseta y el aprovecho desabrochando su sostén. Estaban por pasar un muy grato momento.

El único rubio con la única pelirosa se encontraban en uno de los sofá hablando de cuanto se querían y de lo mucho que dolían los golpes que ella siempre le daba.

-Sakura-chan, sabes que te quiero verdad.- dijo acercándose al oído de ella.

-Claro… yo también te quiero baka… pero consté que estas a prueba por el momento.- dijo mientras que le causaba un escalofrió el que Naruto le haya besado el ovulo de la oreja.

-Lo se y lo merezco. No desperdiciare esta gran oportunidad de volverte a enamorar mas de mi.

Solo risas y murmullos entre ellos, pequeñas caricias que incitaban a algo mas.

.

.

.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun.- lo llamo temblorosa recostada sobre su hombro.

-Si Hinata…?.- dijo este abrazándola.

Después de su primer y consentido beso ambos cayeron a la cama y se dejaron llevar por las caricias que solo los llevo a quedar recostados abrazados en uno del otro.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?.- pregunto cerrando los ojos queriendo no escuchar esa respuesta que sabia cual era.

-Claro que si, después de todo mi casa de verano esta al lado de la tuya.- dijo sabiendo a lo que ella se refería, pero no quería decir algo que quizás no se cumpliría en el futuro.

-N-no me refiero a eso… yo, bueno… ¿nos volveremos a ver después que acaben nuestras vacaciones?- dijo apretando un poco mas el cuerpo a su lado.

El silencio reino un por unos minutos antes de que el azabache volviera a decir alguna otra cosa. Esa era una pregunta difícil, había comenzado a sentir cosas por esa chica, cosas que no quería sentir si sabia que no la volvería a ver…

-Sabes Hinata, se que esto es difícil, pero quiero que sepas que no solo quiero que sea un amor de verano.- sintió como ella tembló bajo sus brazos pero al no poder ver su rostro no supo a que reacción se definía ese pequeño temblor así que prosiguió.- yo creo sentir cosas por ti y por lo mismo si me preguntas si nos volveremos a ver después de esto… no lo se, pero lo que si se es que disfrutare de tu compañía hasta el final.- termino diciendo apretando su abrazo y ella el suyo.

-Tienes razón, igual la disfrutare hasta donde dure.- dijo sonriendo en la oscuridad de su habitación, sonrisa que el no podía ver pero sabia que la tenia en su rostro.

Se quedaron toda la noche así abrazados, nadie había ido a molestarlos… si habían escuchados algunos ruidos fuera del pasillo… habían escuchado a Temari tratando de hablar bajito, diciéndole al Nara que no hiciera ruido mientras cerraban la puerta de su habitación, también habían escuchado como Kiba el amigo de Sasuke le decía a Ino que estaba exquisita pero que seria la ultima vez que se metería a un armario de aseo.

El resto… ellos no sabían que había pasado con el resto de sus amigos… quizás mañana lo averiguarían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Olas! Perdon! De nuevo , soy una muy mala persona… no actualizo cuando debería, pero no uedo hacerlo cuando quiera, soy una trabajadora… ni siquiera ahora trabajo en una agencia de diseño que aria que lo que me gusta hacer… en este caso escribir, fuera mas fácil… estoy en una minera, trabajo a dos horas de la ciudad… subo todos los días a las 6 de la mañana para llegar a las 8 de la mañana a faena… luego termino mi jornada labora a las 6 de la tarde… pero luego de eso vamos a cenar… luego a dejar a los trabajadores a campamento… y al final yo bajo a la ciudad… y podría decir que llego a mi casa a las 9 de la noche… es un turno agotador…

Solo quería que supieran por lo que paso para poder tener y hacerme los animos para escribir y poder actualizar… xD ajajjajajaj no tengo la pisca de vergüenza al demorarme tanto… xD

Bueno el siguiente capi termina amor de verano… esta historia ya no da para mas capis… al menos no con ese nombre… xD

Graxias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios en el anterior lo agradezco…

Me despido y ya comienzo a hacer el ultimo capi. ;3


	5. Nos volveremos a ver?

0o0o0oo0o0o0 Amor de Verano o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**SasuHina**

**¿Nos volveremos a ver?**

Chiiiachan

había comenzado a amanecer y no escuchaba nada afuera de su habitación, aun se encontraba abrazada al chico que ayer salvo su vida, la habitación estaba en completa penumbra y un movimiento de el la saco de su pensamiento.

-Creo que debo irme.- dijo bajando un poco su rostro besándole la frente.

-Claro… - tenia miedo de decir algo, que había pasado con aquella Hinata que había permitido sacar anoche, donde hablaba con menos miedo a lo que podría pasar después de estas vacaciones?...

Sasuke solo comenzó a ponerse de pie y arreglar un poco su ropa para poder salir.

No la había mirado en todo el tiempo que estuvo preparándose para marchar.

La ojiperla lo miraba deseando que el al menos dijera alguna palabra antes de que todo termine en silencio… se estaba muriendo de la ansiedad de verlo marchar y nada mas… todo eso termino al ver como el tomaba su chaqueta y se acerco a donde ella aun estaba recostada y la miro a sus grandes ojos plata.

-Te veré esta tarde? .- pregunto con mucha normalidad en su vos, dejando a la chica ante el completamente sonrojada. Se acerco al verla así y con su mano derecha acaricio su mejilla quedando a solo centímetros de su boca… ella sonrió por el nerviosismo.- me encanta verte sonreír cuando te sonrojas Hinata-chan.- después de eso deseo que sus labios tocaran los suyos como la noche anterior, pero estaba paralizada al verlo tan cerca… en cambio el ya sabia que tenia que hacer.

La beso…

-Te esperare en el mismo lugar donde te encontré anoche?

-Ahí estaré Sasuke-kun

dijo y el le dedico algo parecido a una sonrisa zurrona, pero para ella era suficiente con verlo diferente a lo que siempre fue con todos.

.

.

.

Miro la hora desde su celular mientras trataba de entrar despacio por la puerta, el no vio a nadie regresar a casa, después de todo a el tampoco lo vieron… paso la sala caminando tranquilamente, nadie en la sala y la cocina… todo en silencio.

Entro a su habitación y el ventanal aun seguía abierto, recordó cuando la pasada tarde había estado sentado pensando en lo que ella provocaba en el, se acerco lentamente hasta la ventana para poder cerrarla y dormir un poco mas. Al estar de pie en la ventana no pudo no dirigir su mirada hacia el balcón que tenia a un lado de su casa, aun después de decirle lo que estaba sintiendo, aun después de besarla mas de 3 veces en la noche y tenerla entre sus brazos, aun así después de todo la quería ver salir por esa ventana.

Sonrió hacia la nada y se tiro sobre su cama.

.

.

.

Miraba con suma gracia el techo de la habitación que no le mostraba nada interesante, todo de color blanco, todo en silencio… pero ella reía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

"_vamos Hinata duerme o quieres que te vea con ojeras o algo peor"_

se dio vuelta y cerro los ojos aun conservando la sonrisa.

….

12:45 pm.

-Hinata?.- preguntaban y no paraban de sonar los golpes en la puerta.- Hinata estas despierta?.. Hinata puedo pasar?.- los golpes no cesaban y la Hyuga abría los ojos pesadamente sin querer que nadie la molestara.

-Vamos déjenla dormir, quizás no durmió anoche.- se escucho decir desde afuera.

-Tu estas insinuando que Hinata y ese tal Uchiha Sasuke…- se escucho desde afuera.- NO! Hinata-chan ya es toda una mujer!...

-jajajajajaja… dejen de hablar así de Hinata, de seguro ahora mismo nos esta escuchando y esta toda roja!.- las risas seguían fuera de la puerta sin querer parar.

-Hinata!... vamos ábrenos, queremos hablar contigo… tenemos que contarte que nos paso anoche!... Hinata!... si no nos abres ten por seguro que gritaremos aquí hasta que te dignes a ponerte de pie y abrirnos!

La chica dentro de la habitación estaba completamente roja, ellas sabían que Sasuke había pasado la noche con ella y ahora le decían que comenzarían a gritar como las locas… y eso significaba que su primo tan aprensivo se enterara de aquello y eso no era bueno.

La ojiperla se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta la puerta. La abrió de un golpe y ellas cayeron hacia atrás.

-Hinata debiste avisarnos que abrirías así…- dijo Tenten que estaba debajo de Ino.

-Lo siento chicas no pensé que estarían sobre la puerta.- dijo aun con el rostro colorado pero con una gran sonrisa.- Pero pasen…

ambas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a entrar… una a una, primero paso Ino luego la seguía Tenten y al final entraron Temari y Sakura. La pelirosa sabia que quizás no debería estar en ese lugar, pero era su amiga no podía dejar de hablarla por la estupidez que cometió su novio… no podía dejar de hablarla mas que nada por que era su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo.

Temari al entrar miro a Hinata y con los ojos le indico que ella igual venia, la Hyuga solo la miro y sonrió tranquilamente.

Todas se subieron sobre la cama y formaron un circulo, era tiempo de contar todo lo que les había pasado.

-Ya que comience Temari.- dijo rápidamente Hinata mirándola suplicante.

-Entiendo… bueno seré la primera en contar.- las miro y comenzó a reír avergonzada.

Todas reían por la actitud de su amiga, cada una quería contar lo que les había pasado, pero los nervios les jugaban en contra al decirles a sus amigas los detalles de aquella noche…

-Ya, ya, ya… comenzare contando lo que me paso anoche…- callo unos momentos y las miro pensando como comenzar.- aww! Me da algo de vergüenza… pero ya. Bueno ustedes vieron a Shikamaru verdad?.- todas movieron la cabeza de arriba a bajo.- bueno el es un amigo de mi hermano Gaara, son amigos del colegio… yo y el nos conocemos de mucho antes y bueno hemos tenido nuestros encuentros cercanos, pero no se imaginen mal.- todas la miraron y negaron con la cabeza sarcásticamente.- es la verdad.

-Si Temari te creemos.- dijo la otra rubia mientras levantaba una ceja.- dale no te distraigas… sigue.

-Esta bien… bueno la cosa es que a mi me han estado pasando cosas con el… creo que me gusta un poco.- las presentes sonrieron tiernamente.- y ayer no recuerdo a que hora fue, pero Gaara desapareció con una chica pelirroja y Shika-kun y yo aprovechamos y nos vinimos a mi pieza.- escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Temari y como estuvo?.- pregunto Tenten impaciente y la rubia subió la cabeza para mirarla.

-Creo que ahora me gusta aun mas que antes.

-Eso quiere decir que es excelente en la cama.- sonreía emocionada Ino con Sakura.

-Rico… me encanto y si hoy tengo la posibilidad de estar nuevamente con el… seré tan feliz!.- movía su cabeza de un lado a otro meciéndose mientras sus manos tocaban sus mejillas sonrojadas.- creo que lo amo.

-woow! Temari es fuerte tu declaración… pero el parece un chico lindo y tierno, me gusta para ti.- dijo Ino levantando su pulgar ( a lo Lee)

-Es a mi a quien tiene que gustarme Ino no a ti.

-Si lo se, pero estoy feliz por mi amiga… no puedo?

-Siiii! Claro que puedes, yo también lo estoy!

Definitivamente esto era una junta de chicas por la mañana, todas comentaban como habían encontrado al chico de Temari, todas la felicitaban y agradecían que fuera bueno en la cama, la rubia estaba completamente roja por los comentarios de sus amigas, incluso querían escuchar detalles de cómo fue… cosa que la rubia se negó rotundamente.

-Confórmense con el echo de que lo hace muy bien… me dejo en las nubes… y creo que aun lo estoy.- comento rápidamente para que dejaran de preguntar cosas vergonzosas.- ya ahora es el turno de...- miro a todos lados pasando una por una, paso su mirada por Hinata pero ella la paso sonriéndole sutilmente.- Ino! Ahora es tu turno, dinos como estuvo ese moreno sexy de anoche.

-Y-yo?...- se había puesto algo nerviosa después de todo era seguro que su noche fue la mas loca de todas…- bueno como me vieron en un comienzo estábamos sentados en el sofá de la sala, yo había tomado bastante y el también, habían ocasiones las cuales me ponía muy nerviosa porque sus miradas eran demasiado desubicadas… luego de aburrirme de cómo me miraba me fui a la cocina para servirme otro vodka y el llego ahí!.- grito esa ultima parte y todas estaban muy atentas a lo que contaban así que solo movían su cabeza afirmando.- el muy desgraciado apago la luz! Y saben que fue lo que me dijo por eso…

-¿QUE!.- gritaron todas emocionadas.

-jajajajajaja… ustedes parecen mas desesperadas que yo por mi historia.- dijo y seguía riendo agarrándose la cabeza.

-Si creo que lo estamos… así que solo continua.- hablo moviendo las manos la pelirosa.

-Ya… Kiba me dijo… así se llama por si no sabían… Kiba.- y cerro los ojos soñadora y soltando un suspiro.

-mmmmm… Ino pareces enamorada tu igual.- dijo sonrojada la peliazul que sonreía mientras también le dirigía una miradita a su amiga Temari.

-No lo se la verdad… pero me gusto.- afirmaba con la cabeza.- ya me dejaran contar o no?

-Dale sigue Ino.- Tenten también estaba expectante a la historia de su amiga.

-Bueno Kiba me dijo que apago la luz porque estaba probando si servían… pueden creer que es la respuesta mas farsante… definitivamente la hizo muy bien, aunque no caí claramente, luego de eso…- callo un momento pensando en que si debería o no contar la siguiente parte.

-No calles amiga.- dijo Sakura mientras le daba ánimos.- que no te de vergüenza la locura que hiciste… anoche te vi… así que no tienes oportunidad cuenta.

-Me amenazas Haruno?

-ajajajajaja… claro que no Ino, solo te estoy dando ánimos a mi manera.

-uuuH! Gracias por tus ánimos… ahora me siento mucho mejor para seguir contando.- dijo sarcásticamente y todas rieron.- bueno el pueblo lo pide… después de que yo me serví mi trago le serví uno a el y… y…- le estaba costando decir la otra parte de la historia.- aaaah! Ya luego nos metimos al armario de la limpieza.

-QUE!.- gritaron todas nuevamente.

-Asique no encontraste un mejor lugar que agarrar con el mas que el armario, juzgo por lo que me dices y el lugar de donde te encontrabas antes… que ese era el mas cerca no?.- dijo seriamente Temari mientras comenzaba a reír sin parar, cosa que contagio a todo el grupo.

-Que graciosa eres Temari… pero tienes razón, era rápido y cerca… saben algo Kiba-kun es tan fogoso… me encanto como comenzó a tocarme, como me besaba incluso cuando….- La ojiperla no dejo que terminara.

-Basta Ino… entendemos, sabemos que estuvo muy bueno.- Hinata estaba completamente roja, miles de imágenes de ella y ese moreno cruzaban su mente y de solo pensarlo comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Vamos Hinata-chan, si no iba a contar que cuando el me la…

-Yaa! No sigas…- con sus manos cubría sus oídos para no seguir escuchando.

-Esta bien!... no seguiré, pero les diré algo chicas… es como perro salvaje… ustedes creen que me quedaría ahí en el armario incomoda?... JA! Jamás… luego de eso escapamos al igual que Temari-chan pero yo a mi habitación… y me encanto. Kiba-kun.

Hablaba emocionada, el resto de las chicas comenzaba a reír y moverle las cejas a lo 1313… La Hyuga ahora mismo estaba temiendo por su integridad psicológica aunque si comparaba lo que habían echo sus amigas con ella no era nada… ella solo había besado al Uchiha y dormido apegada a el, pero no paso a mas.

Todo esto parecía un chiste ante sus amigas, pero ella no lo había pasado nada bien antes de eso, había tenido que encerrarse en su habitación y llorar mientras ellas no tenían idea de las cosas que había pasado la chica de perlados ojos… su historia comenzaba de una manera diferente, comenzaba de una manera aterradora que hasta el momento se dirigía a un posible final feliz.

.

Algunas personas piensan que la vida de una adolecente es fácil, algunas personas en la vida solo buscan la aceptación de otros, algunas solo quieren ser felices a su manera sin importarles lo que pueda suceder, otras personas creen que la adolescencia es la etapa perfecta para cometer errores… tus padres creen que la adolescencia es la etapa donde pones a juego lo que es tu futuro… pero los adolecentes piensan diferente… esta es su etapa donde comienzan a conocer lo que es el verdadero mundo que les espera.

.

-Ino tu si que la pasaste muy bien…- dijo la pelirosa mientras le sonreía a mas no poder.

-Si tengo que admitirlo que fue la mejor noche de mi vida… hasta el momento. Y eso que yo quería con el sexy de Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo eso y todas dirigieron la mirada a la peliazul que se avergonzó de inmediato.- Si… oye Hinata tu lograste pasar la noche con el verdad?.- sus miradas eran picaras llenas de curiosidad por saber que había pasado con su amiga que todo le daba pena y ese tremendo muchacho que causaba cosas al verlo.- vamos amiga te escojo… comienza a contarnos tu historia.

-Y-yo… etto…- sus dedos jugaban entre si mientras que las miradas de sus amigas no la dejaban pensar con claridad, sabia que había pasado pero no como comenzar a contarlo.- b-bueno… yo.

-Hinata no te pongas nerviosa… relájate somos amigas verdad?.- sus palabras causaron que ella la mirara y vio su rostro reflejado en el de ella, sus ojos verde esmeralda la miraron sonrientes cambiando de color a un azul profundo…

eran amigas… siempre lo fueron el día de ayer solo fue un error algo que no debió pasar, pero gracias a ese acontecimiento se volvió a encontrar con el, no sabia si debía darle las gracias o insultarlo por lo sufrido. Que era lo que mas le importaba ahora…

"_Gracias…"_

-Claro que somos amigas.- dijo mirándola y regresándole esa sonrisa que ella le ofrecía, mientras que con la mirada le pedía perdón por lo causado con su estúpido novio.

-Yaaa! Todas sabemos que anoche desapareciste porque según tu Hinata ibas a comprar cigarros…- dijo Tenten expectante a que comenzara.- tuve que decirle a Neji que los cigarros eran para Ino, la verdad no sabia como hacerle para que dejara de preguntarse porque fumabas.- suspiro cansada como si hubiera tenido que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para que su novio le creyera.

-Neji nii-san siempre es tan preocupado por mi… no debería.- dijo sonriendo.

-Estamos dándole muchas vueltas a esto… cuenta Hinata ya muero por saber que tal es ese Sasuke.- Temari había comenzado a impacientarse por conocer lo que ya sabia al menos cuando la dejo sola en su habitación y luego se fue con Shikamaru, ya que luego de eso era todo una incógnita.

-E-esta bien… cuando éramos pequeños veníamos a pasar el verano a esta casa, antes solo estábamos nosotros en este sector, recuerdo que paso un tiempo y comenzaron la construcción de la casa de al lado… paso la coincidencia que las personas que pasaban los veranos en esa casa tenían dos niños… Itachi-kun y Sasuke-kun, ellos siempre venían a jugar con Neji nii-san y en ese momento yo los conocí, bueno nunca hable mucho con ellos, si ahora soy tímida cuando pequeña era aun peor.- dijo mientras analizaba el rostro de sus amigas para ver si las aburría con su historia o no.- veo que no se estaban aburriendo con mi historia.

-Claro que no, debemos saber todo lo que paso desde un comienzo… aparte parece muy interesante este encuentro de amor.- dijo Ino mientras sonreía satisfactoria mente.

-Ino siempre te emocionas por todo lo que tenga que ver con amor y sobre todo con hombres.- dijo burlesca la otra rubia.

-Cállate Temari… solo me emociona que Hinata-chan haya encontrado el amor.

-ajajajaja… ya cállense y dejen que Hinata continúe… amiga ya no la interrumpiremos mas… siga que la escuchamos atentamente. – Sakura siempre había sido un gran apoyo después de todo… ella no tenia la culpa de que su primer amor de secundaria se fijara en ella…

"_cuando te vi pensé que jamás alguien como tu podría sentir cosas por un delincuente como yo… comencé a deshacerme de ese sentimiento y llego Sakura-chan_"

"_no es su culpa… es culpa de las apariencias"_

-Paso mucho tiempo de eso ya… todos crecimos y dejamos de ver a la familia Uchiha por estos lugares, nosotros comenzamos a vacacionar en otros lados… ayer en la mañana me pareció muy vergonzoso volver a verlos a ambos…

-Cuando lo viste te pareció sexy?.- pregunto Tenten y la poyaba Ino moviendo su cabeza y mirándola atenta.

-B-bueno en ese momento yo no… no lo se, yo estaba en otra cuando los vi.

-Fuera otra que lo dijera no le creería pero como eres tu Hinata, te creo.- dijo Sakura mirando a su loca amiga rubia de ojos celestes que solo había comenzado a reír.- aaah! Ino tan linda que es.

-Eso fue sarcasmo Sakura.

-Claro que no Ino.

-aaaah! Eso fue aun mas sarcástico.- dijo y comenzó a hacerle pucheros. Todas reían la actitud de esas dos chicas las hacían reír.

-jajajajajaja… deja eso de los pucheros me aras llorar.

-mmmm… seguro… mala amiga.

-Ya basta… no han dejado hablar a la pobre de Hinata que solo ríe por su culpa, ella debería estar seria para contar su historia.- dijo Temari que no pudo aguantar la risa y exploto.

Había olvidado lo divertido que era tener estas pequeñas juntas con sus amigas, todas reían sin contenerse… era lo mejor de esto, tener amigas que comprendan lo que hablas, que te den ánimos para continuar en una senda que crees que no podrás seguir tu sola…

-Yaa! Cállense!.- grito la peliazul seria.- no les contare lo que paso después si continúan interrumpiéndome.

-Por fin alguien que ponga orden a estas locas.- dijo Tenten conteniendo la risa.- vamos continua Hinata.

-Ni ella se cree lo seria que esta.- dijeron a la vez todas.

-No la interrumpan mas… si yo igual quiero saber que es lo que paso ayer.- termino diciendo la pelirosa.- continua Hinata.- y todas pusieron atención nuevamente.

-Bueno como todas se enteraron ayer sufrí un accidente, me caí a la piscina y me golpee la cabeza, eso me dejo momentáneamente inconciente. Si no hubiera sido por Sasuke-kun quizás me hubiera ahogado.- recordó lo sucedido y su mirada fue a parar a los únicos ojos jade del grupo, la pelirosa bajo un poco la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que había querido decir su amiga, ella había mentido por el rubio sabiendo que si alguien mas se enteraba de eso podría haber tenido otras consecuencias y ella quizás ya no estaría en la casa de la playa de los Hyuga.- como sea, luego de eso en la tarde me entere que Ino les había echo una invitación a nuestros vecinos, luego me levante me cambie de ropa y salí a por unos cigarrillos y unas cervezas, necesitaba estar sola, me fui a la orilla de la playa y comencé a beber y fumar, luego de unos momentos llego Sasuke-kun y me dijo que si podía sentarse a mi lado…

-huuuyyy!.- Parecían un coro meloso, el rostro blanquecino de la Hyuga con solo escucharlas molestarla se sonrojo.

-Bueno hablamos muchas cosas, nos reímos… cosa que jamás pensé en ver en el, cuando pequeños casi nunca lo había visto sonreír, pero anoche fue diferente el reía conmigo como si nos conociéramos tan a fondo.

-Ya, ya… sáltate esa parte y cuenta la acción.- dijo Temari cerrándole un ojo, ella sabia que su amiga estaba omitiendo muchas cosas de su historia. Era preferente insistir en que ella prefería escuchar la parte "buena" de la historia.- eso es lo que queremos escuchar verdad chicas?

-La verdad es que a mi igual me gustaría escuchar como llegaron a quedarse solitos en la habitación.- dijo emocionada Ino.- pero si es muy larga vamos a la mejor parte.- termino accediendo y mirando al resto de las chicas.

-Si la verdad es que ya entendí que el fue el que te busco en la playa.

-Bueno luego llegamos a la casa y Temari me abordo y me obligo a subir a la habitación y contarle todo lo que había pasado en la playa… luego de eso me sentí un poco mal por haberme quedado a solas con el y no decirle a nadie donde estaba y porque estaba sola en la playa… me quede sola en la habitación pensando en las cosas que hable con el… y luego de un rato alguien toco a mi puerta, yo sin querer abrirle a nadie, pero el entro de igual manera preguntándome que era lo que me pasaba… luego se me acerco y nos besamos…

-Kyaaa!.- nuevamente todas en coro.

-Estaba completamente perpleja, pero al sentir sus labios sobre los míos… yo… yo solo me deje llevar… y si quieren saber que paso luego, es nada… no paso nada, yo y el dormimos juntos toda la noche sin mas que besos y algunas caricias… nada mas que eso.- termino dando un gran suspiro de satisfacción por haber terminado de relatar todo.

-Y eso fue todo… al menos se volverán a ver verdad?.- dijo algo desilusionada la morena de moñitos.

-B-bueno el quiere que nos juntemos esta tarde en el mismo lugar donde nos vimos anoche.- bajo su cabeza avergonzada y movía sus dedos unos contra otro nerviosamente.

-Así que esta tarde te juntaras con el… se nota que el tiene cierto interés en ti Hinata.

-¿P-por que d-dices eso Temari?

-Lo digo por el simple echo de que quiere juntarse contigo de nuevo y a solas… y dime a que hora se juntaran?.- La Hyuga había comenzado a palidecer y luego antes de decir cualquier cosa ya estaba como un tomate maduro nuevamente.

-N-no lo se… e-el solo dijo eso y se marcho.

-Mmmm y como aras para saber a que hora tienes que esperarlo, amiga tendrás que ingeniártelas para averiguar a que hora el se refiere con eso de " en la tarde".- dijo la rubia enfatizando en la ultima palabra.

-Se besaron toda la noche, durmieron juntos… y se les olvida a que hora se juntaran, ni siquiera una referencia de horario… son increíbles.- movía la cabeza en negación la morena.

-Eso no importa, aun que no sepa la hora exacta… se cuando me iré y donde tengo que ir.- termino diciendo la peliazul mientras que sus amigas la miraban de una manera incrédula.

-Si ella lo dice, tendrá que ser así no.- la apoyaba la pelirosa que mostraba una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sakura.

Las ultimas dos chicas también hablaron de cómo había sido su noche, el tema se había alargado cuando Tenten había comenzado a decir que Neji no quería ir a dormir ya que estaba completamente borracho, en cuando a Sakura ella solo dijo que no había sido nada malo, pero no quiso seguir contando por respeto a su amiga y lo ocurrido la tarde pasada… había sido la mejor junta de mujeres de todas.

.

.

.

Será completamente viable que una persona pueda sentir mas que solo una atracción hacia alguien después de haberla conocido hace mucho tiempo y luego no verla mas… se puede sentir mas que amor en un solo día… existirá el amor a primera vista?... adolecentes pueden sentir una atracción fuerte hacia alguien y mas que eso?...

Los sentimientos son impredecibles…

Llegar a querer a una persona esta completamente fuera del alcance de tu mente, solo hay un cuarto para ese sentimiento que lo alberga, el corazón.

No manejas lo que sientes… solo lo sientes.

Cuando alguien desea algo sabe que puede correr riesgos… y es por eso que la vida se pone interesante… cuando luchas por ese alguien que crees que hay un vacío entre ambos…

Tu solo trata de construir esa escalera que puede que sea estrecha y llena de defectos, pero cuando lo alcances te sentirás bien, tranquila y aliviada de haber tomado la decisión de correr el riesgo por un sendero que quizás termines destrozado y sin esperanzas… incluso las ganas de vivir desaparecen.

Tu solo mantente fuerte…

.

.

.

había dejado la ventana abierta y la briza que mecía las cortinas que al moverse dejaban entrar rayos de sol hicieron que el chico que dormía en la cama abriera los ojos pesadamente.

Al no poder olvidar ni un solo segundo que paso con ella, sus labios conformaron una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y felicidad, estaba bien sentir esto dentro de su pecho, quería verla y quizás tenerla para siempre… pero no solo eso pasaba por su cabeza, también una incertidumbre a las preguntas de aquella ojiperla.

_¿Nos volveremos a ver?_

Era tan difícil pensar en que podrían no volver a verse mas…

Sasuke cerro los ojos y puso una de sus manos sobre su pecho y respiro hondamente, mientras volvía abrirlos y formar una sonrisa.

Recordar… hacia memoria de aquellos días en los que el y su hermano iban a la casa de al lado a jugar, recuerdos de aquella niña que siempre estaba escondida mirándolos jugar, flashes de ella mirando a su hermano con sus mejillas sonrojadas… había sentido algo de rencor hacia su hermano por el echo de llamar la atención de aquella pequeña, había dejado su orgullo intacto y mas duro que nunca cuando la veía, sentido rabia por no ser el quien fuera observado por ella. En ese tiempo fue que había crecido algo dentro de su pecho que le molestaba, fue en esos años donde sin querer habían crecido sentimientos ocultos hacia esa pequeña niña de ojos perla. Al no volver a verla encerró aquello que había crecido un poco, pensó perderlo, creyó que había olvidado lo que ella provocaba al sonrojarse…

Al final… solo fueron patrañas, nunca olvido su rostro ni sus sonrojos, pero muchas cosas eran diferente en el presente.

Sus sonrojos eran aun mas hermosos, su sonrisa y sus ojos lo cautivaron al verla pasar a su lado… pero lo mas importante de todo y lo que jamás olvidaría…

Ella estaba con el… y ya no miraba a su hermano.

Los minutos pasaban y mantenía la mirada hacia la ventana abierta, luego de unos segundos alguien golpeo a su puerta.

-Sasuke, saldremos a la playa con Kiba, te apuntas? .- dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato el azabache.- pero saldremos ahora, así que si quieres da señales amigo.- era una voz inconfundible.

Tomo su celular, había comenzado a pensar que seria una perdida de tiempo y sueño al ir con ellos, pero se dio cuenta de que igual era algo tarde y de que había dormido demasiado.

-Claro iré, espérenme.

Salió de un salto de su cama al darse cuenta de la hora que era, se encamino hasta el baño. Tenia algo de hambre así que al estar listo bajo de inmediato y se preparo un desayuno ligero.

Eran las 14:43 de la tarde y aun no salía de la casa, sus amigos habían comenzado a desesperarse y eso conllevaba a molestarlo mientras comía.

-Sasuke vámonos…- decía el de coleta alta mientras que el moreno de marcas en las mejillas se acercaba a su plato y comía lo que tenia.- No puedes comer tan lento…

-Y ustedes no pueden ser tan malos amigos para dejarme ir sin haber comido en todo el día.- dijo mientras veía como el inútil de Kiba le quitaba los trocitos de frutas de su ensalada.- y tu deja de comer por mi imbécil.

-Amigo si yo solo quiero que conserves la línea.- y comenzó a reír.

-Yo no necesito nada de eso… es cosa que me mires.- dijo alternando su fría mirada entre Kiba y Shikamaru.

-jajajajajajaja… es la mejor broma que he escuchado en la vida.- y como se veía pocas veces los tres comenzaron a reír.

Sasuke habia cambiado un poco, era ella la que habia echo que su impenetrable fortaleza de hielo hacia los demás se fuera derritiendo de apoco…?, el no lo sabia ni tampoco se lo estaba preguntando.

El azabache termino de comer lo que le quedaba de frutas y salieron. El usaba una camiseta blanca y unos short negros que le llegaban justo sobre las rodillas, Mientras que el moreno de marcas en las mejillas llevaba el dorso descubierto y su polera color verde apoyada en uno de sus hombros, su short era de un color café oscuro con algunos estampados color blanco y algunos negros. El chico de coleta alta usaba una camiseta negra y su short era de un color verde musgo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

Habían encontrado un lugar excelente debajo de unos arboles que estaban en la orilla de la extensa playa… pero uno de ellos permanecía distraído, había estado pensado todo el camino, el le había dicho que se verían en el mismo lugar donde el la había encontrado la pasada noche, pero nunca menciono una hora en especial y ya eran las 15:35 y el aun no se movía de donde estaban sus amigos.

"_Creo que ya es hora"_

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado sur de la playa.

-Sasuke, nos dejas tan pronto?.- dijo casi gritando el moreno de marcas en las mejillas.

-Si, me voy a dar una vuelta a ver que encuentro.- dijo, dándole una sonrisa ladina.

-Bueno que tengas suerte, Sasuke-chan.- dijo burlándose de el, el Uchiha solo siguió caminando sin prestarle atención a su ultimo comentario.

La arena se colaba entre las sandalias que traía y le producían un cosquilleo sin mencionar lo caliente que estaba. Pensaba si ella ya estaría en ese lugar esperándolo o aun no…? , pensaba en como podría tener su cabello…? , su mente se preguntaba si ella ya estaría cansada de esperarlo…?, miles de cosas pasaban nuevamente por su mente, ahora era un lio en todo sentido.

Camino unos 10 minutos en la misma dirección encontrando una planicie donde pocos bañistas se acercaban y eso lo agradecía ya que era un lugar hermoso. Las personas y sus amigos preferían estar con todas las personas… pero ellos no lo preferían así, sentían que la soledad no solo significaba estar solos y sentirse mal, para ellos sin saberlo el uno al otro, era calma, paz, significaba poder pensar con claridad sin distracciones, el silbido del viento y el romper de las olas en la orilla era maravilloso, un lugar lleno de comienzos de sueños, de grandes historias, problemas resueltos, agonía, crisis… un sin fin de emociones que se las llevaba el viento y la regresaba con una nueva brisa.

El la vio sentada en la orilla del mar, sus cabellos se mecían al compas del vaivén de las olas, sus pies descalzos eran mojados por la tibia agua que terminaba pasiva en la orilla. Al perecer no había notado que el ya se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, se veía apacible mirando la inmensidad de las aguas color esmeralda, llevaba una camisa color crema que a simple vista pareciera que le llegara un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, sus sandalias a un costado y un sombrero…

"_No necesita mucho para verse siempre hermosa"_

comenzó a acercarse y no sabia si llamar su atención o sorprenderla, estando a unos paso sintió nervios de acercar su mano hasta su hombro y tocarla, por lo tanto decidió por ser el Sasuke que casi olvidaba.

-Hinata.- llamo y ella volteo la mirada y se encontró con esos profundos ojos negros que la miraban sin alguna expresión, siempre serio ante todo.

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, llegaste…

-Hmp…

-Pensé que ya no vendrías o que yo estaba mal con la hora.- comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos como le era costumbre, su presencia la ponía nervios y el sonrió por dentro.

-No podría dejarte plantada.- sus palabras la hacían querer tirarse sobre el en un abrazo y no soltarlo jamás, pero su eterna vergüenza la detenían a cada segundo.- después de todo…- pensó muy bien en lo que diría sin poner en riesgo lo que había renacido como el ave fénix por esa chica de perlados ojos.- no mentí sobre lo que te dije ayer.- termino sonriéndole y acercándose a su lado para tomar asiento.- ¿te he hecho esperar por mucho tiempo?.- pregunto mientras que pasaba una de sus manos sobre los hombros de esta.

Ella sintió el tenso momento en que el paso su mano sobre sus hombros y lo poso en el atrayéndola hacia su costado, sus mejillas ardían y había comenzado a ponerse aun mas nerviosa. El contacto de su piel sobre la de ella provocaba que electricidad agradable pasara por su cuerpo dejándola en los aires.

-Cla-claro que no, s-solo he estado a-aquí unos minutos.- se maldijo mentalmente por comenzar a tartamudear, pensó que había superado esa etapa de la vida, después de todo ya no era una niña, habían pasado los años y aun sentía pánico cuando algún hombre la tocaba.- llegaste a tiempo.- sonó como si forzara la voz.

El apretó su abrazo haciendo que ella lo mirara y comenzó a acercarse hasta llegar a sus labios y detenerse, vio que ella abría un poco los labios y comenzó a reír.

-¿Querías un beso?.-dijo casi burlándose de ella, mientras ella y todo su rostro era peor que un tomate maduro.

-Y-yo…- no sabia que decir, al verlo acercarse solo por instinto comenzó abrir los labios, deseaba mas que nada probar sus labios, pero había sido una trampa y ella callo redondita.- Sasuke-kun!.- dijo en su tono "enojada" y se cruzo de brazos y se dio media vuelta dándole la espaldas a este.

-Aah! Tu dices que te enojaste conmigo por esa bromita.- dijo tratando de darla vueltas, pero ella se resistía todo lo que podía.- vamos… Hina-chan, ahora te doy todos los besos que tu quieras.- dijo mientras trataba de mirarla y ella seguía corriendo su rostro.

-No tenias que hacer eso.- dijo relajando sus brazos y comenzar a jugar con los dedos.- yo… yo ya no quiero que me beses.- dijo maldiciendo sus palabras. El sabia que todo lo que ella decía era por la vergüenza que le hizo pasar, después de todo quien quiere que la dejan con los labios abiertos sin recibir lo que tanto querías.

-No creo que eso sea posible Hina-chan.

Cuando habían perdido el nerviosismo, cuando había comenzado la confianza entre ellos… ninguno se había dado cuenta de cuanto "bien" se sentían el uno con el otro, solo estaban bien y dejaban que las cosas fluyeran como el agua.

-Tendré que usar mi técnica para que digas que si.

La Hyuga no sabia a que se refería pero solo giro un momento la cabeza y el comenzó a usar su técnica.

-Cosquillas…!

Callo a la arena y el movía sus manos rápidamente mientras ella se retorcía de la risa, no podía parar de reír.

-¿Y?... aun puedes seguir resistiendo mi ataque.- dijo y ella movía su cabeza de arriba abajo, era la señal de ella no re rendirá, los ojos del azabache se iluminaron y siguió… no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que ella dijera que si.- ¿puedo besarte ahora?.- estaban llenos de arena, pero que importaba, era su momento, el que creyeron que jamás sucedería, no con ellos de protagonistas.

-Basta!.- grito riendo descontrolada, pataleaba y se tomaba el estomago de dolor mientras que el seguía propinándole dolor gracioso.

-¿Eso quiere decir que puedo besarte?.- dijo parando su técnica y mirándola con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, puedes hacerlo… pero.- dijo y lo miro a sus ojos sintiendo como esas hormiguitas subían por su estomago.- si vuelves a dejarme con la boca abierta, no te besare hoy aunque me hagas llorar.- sentencio y lo miro sonriente.

-Como usted lo pida señorita Hyuga.

Como ella estaba acostada sobre la arena el se puso de lado casi sobre ella y acerco su rostro, le sonrió y la beso. Aquel beso fue despacio, sin apuros… de esos besos que no quieres que terminen nunca, de aquellos que sientes que entregan mucho mas que deseo.

Ambos estuvieron toda la tarde hablando, riendo, besándose, acariciándose y sobre todas las cosas aprovechando hasta el ultimo rayo de sol antes de que todo el mundo se preguntara donde y con quien estaban…

.

.

.

Desde el día que se volvieron a reencontrar y sin pensarlo formaron un lazo de amor que solo pudo durar una semana, ellos tendrían que separarse y quizás no volver a verse nunca mas, ellos lo sabían desde su primer beso, les era inquietante pensar que los días habían pasado y sus vidas quizás tomarían un rumbo que ahora no querían, se habían casi jurado amor eterno sabiendo en lo que pasaría este ultimo día…

Eran las 12:30 de la tarde y ya tenían todo arreglado, sus cosas sobre sus respectivos vehículos, ambas casas de verano se encontraban completamente vacías, todos los ocupantes estaban fuera mirándose, dándose su ultimo beso, la ultima mirada y diciendo aquello que quizás no podrían decir durante un largo tiempo.

Todos seguían caminos diferentes, unos en ciudades diferentes, otros en universidades distintas… otros solo la pasaron bien en el verano aceptando que esto era pasajero…

Pero otros dudando y negándose en separar sus manos…

-No quiero dejar de verte.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, pero el verano termino…- dijo y con su mano libre subió su rostro para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos.

-Lo se y no lo quiero aceptar.- un sonrojo era inevitable.

-Yo no lo acepto… pero, tengo como y donde localizarte.- le había dado esperanzas mirando a sus ojos.

-No dudes en hacerlo, esperare por tu llamado o mail todos los días desde hoy.- encerrados en una burbuja ambos se miraban deseando desaparecer y no separarse jamás.

-No lo are.- dijo y mirando a sus amigos que aun estaban ahí haciendo lo suyo.- este verano aprendí amar…- dijo acercándose a su oído.- te amo Hyuga Hinata.- un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo dejándola en las nubes.

-No quiero escuchar esa palabra si no te voy a volver a ver.- ella agacho nuevamente la mirada.

-Te buscare.- ella subió su rostro y se acerco

-Promételo.

-Lo juro, por todo lo que provocas en mi.

Se quedaron en silencio y sus ojos atravesaron todo lo materializado de sus cuerpos llegando a lo mas infinito de sus almas, ya era hora de poder decir adiós y quizás algún día decir un nuevo hola.

Sin importarles las personas que se encontraban presentes en el lugar el azabache tomo el rostro blanco y terso, comenzó a sonreír y la beso. En un comienzo ella sintió vergüenza por sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos, pero luego lo olvido todo, olvido que su primo había aceptado a penas su mini relación de verano, olvido que hace algunos días estaba loca por otro tipo y ahora el la observaba, olvido todo y correspondió ese beso sabiendo que era la despedida de un nuevo comienzo.

-Ya suéltala que nos tenemos que ir Sasuke.- grito su hermano mayor.

-Hinata, creo que ya es suficiente, nos tenemos que ir.- grito también el primo serio de la peliazul.

Ambos se separaron lentamente y se dijeron adiós…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

.

.

.

o0o0o0o0o0o00o BONUS…

No había recibido ninguna llamada, había estado esperando día y noche que el mandara un msj o quizás un mail, pero nada de eso había sucedido.

Había paso todo el verano y mañana seria su primer día de Universidad, estaba desecha, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie que no fuera su familia, disimulo su angustia y malestar delante de todos, trato sin importancia lo sucedido en aquella playa… pero todo estaba mal, lo necesitaba, quería verlo y sentir sus labios sobre los suyos de nuevo, aun podía sentir el sabor de aquellos labios deseables. El no había cumplido con su palabra, no la llamo, no la busco como el lo había prometido, todo dentro de su ser estaba roto y no sabia si podría volver a pegar todo, ya lo había echo con Naruto, el azabache la había ayudado a pegar cada uno de esos pedazos que quedaron en el suelo y ahora el lo había vuelto a romper…

.

.

.

Universidad de Tokio, Japón. 8:30 de la mañana…

No conocía a nadie, ni le importaba hacerlo. Entro a su nueva aula y habían unas cuantas personas sentadas, algunas hablando entre ellas y otras solitarias como ella, paso entremedio de todos y tomo asiento en medio de la fila al lado de uno de los ventanales del lugar, necesitaba distracción y que mejor que mirar hacia el exterior y ver pasar a los estudiantes.

Su mente estaba en el limbo de la nada, sus pies se movían nerviosos, sus manos apoyadas sobre la pequeña mesa que era su lugar a partir de ahora, al menos por esa clase, sus ojos puestos en las afueras del lugar. La risita de algunas chicas comenzaron a molestar su mente en blanco.

-¿Lo viste?

-Si, es muy lindo… y mira viene a este salón.- dijo la chica y comenzó a mover las manos estúpidamente.

-No hagas eso que nos dejaras en vergüenza.

Hinata no le interesaba lo que decían, pero escuchaba sus palabras y no pudo evitar recordarlo, su mirada puesta sobre ella sonriéndole, sus manos entrelazadas, sus labrios sobre los suyos… un escalofrió recorrió rápida y tormentosamente su cuerpo, no podía estar pasándole esto, quería verlo de nuevo y no dejarlo marchar jamás, pero el destino de su vida al parecer no la quería feliz.

"_Quizás algún día deje de sufrir por alguien mas"_

Cerro los ojos deseando desaparecer… y sintió que alguien toco su hombro, sin querer mirar dio vuelta la cabeza solo un poco aun con sus ojos cerrados.

-Sabia que estarías en esta Universidad.- ella abrió los ojos de inmediato reconociendo el sonido de su voz.- quería sorprenderte y al parecer lo he logrado.- termino diciendo y tomando haciendo a su lado.

-Eres un tonto.- fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, cosa que casi lo hace caer de la silla.- te odio…

-Esa es una de las cosas que también provoco en las mujeres.- dijo abrazándola y apretándola hacia su cuerpo.- te extrañe, pero no quería que supieras que estudiare junto a ti.- ella separo un poco su cuerpo de el, y sus mejillas tomaron un rosa pálido, con eso sus labios formaron una sonrisa que describirla seria imposible.

-Eso es verdad?.- pregunto emocionada.

-Claro que lo es… en los días que no te llame estaba averiguando donde y que estabas estudiando, yo no podía estar sin ti.

Esas fueron sus palabras que dejaron sin aliento el cuerpo de Hinata, llenando su alma de esperanzas y su corazón que había sido roto estaba construyendo nuevas paredes mas firmes y llenas de color…

Pam-Pam!

Y eso fue amor de verano con algo extra…

Ya no daba mas con el final, me tenia estresada… les informare que el único momento que me doy para escribir es cuando estoy en la oficina, cuando llego a mi casa no me dan ni ganas de estar frente a la Mac!... no kiero saber nada de chat, nada de nada… asike estos son los momentos perfectos para escribir, de lunes a viernes y no siempre… porke igual trabajo xD ajjajajajajja…

Espero que les haya gustado… y quiero dar las graxias a esas personas que fueron las únicas en COMENTAR el 4to capitulo…

_**Tokeijikakeno orenji**_

_**Layill**_

_**Sami-chan Hina-Ino**_

Muchas gracias por eso… y de verdad lo siento por la demora, no es fácil ser una trabajadora de tiempo completo y con gustos por el dibujo… y escribir claro… u.u

Adiosinn!


End file.
